Pain Doesn't Hurt At All
by ChaoticGuardian1253
Summary: Kovu is the bastard son of Nala and Scar. He lives his life through constant abuse and neglect, but he does his best to ignore the pain in his heart and continue to smile. Slight humor, some references to other stuff, and dark moments.
1. First Smile

Simba stood on top of Pride Rock after giving out his powerful roar, basking in the rain brought upon by the dark grey clouds covering every inch of the land. It felt as though the water gradually washed away the tainted evils Scar has placed upon the land.

"Simba…" Nala's sweet voice whispered.

The new king of the Pride Lands turned around and was attacked by the cream furred lioness' nuzzles overflowing with affection. "Nala.." Simba whispered as he returned her love. Out of all the hardships they endured,their troubles have finally been put to-

A young cub's cries from the cave interrupted their moment. "Kovu!" Nala shouted in concern. She left the shocked king in the rain retreated back into the cave as fast as she can.

He quickly shook off his initial shock and followed his love. He found her curled around… something with her back facing him. "Uh… Nala?" He stepped closer and found a small lion cub sucking greedily for Nala's milk. This cub worried him for some reason. The color of his fur was dark brown just like his uncle. He nudged her gently. "Nala, who is this?" She was about to answer, but when the cub opened his emerald green eyes, he snarled in anger as images of his maniacal uncle flowed through his mind. "Scar!" Claws unsheathed, he prepared to slit the cub's throat lost in his rage.

"No Simba! Stop!"

Nala's cries brought him back into his senses, but the anger still lingered. "All right, you have five minutes to explain!"

She looked away from him and stared at Kovu with shame. "Before I came searching for you, Scar…" The horrific events were still fresh in her mind and she hesitated before her will completely broke down. "RAPED ME! SCAR NEEDED A HEALTHY HEIR SO HE RAPED ME!" Tears overflowed her eyes and Simba brought his snarling razor sharp teeth closer to Kovu. Oblivious of his bloodlust, Kovu simply placed his weak paw on Simba's nose and smiled. That was the last straw. He prepared to bite down on his little head but Nala wouldn't allow it. "Simba, please don't!"

His feral red eyes bore deep into her skull. "Why shouldn't I kill the bastard! Do I have to remind you who he's the son of?"

"Me!" she retorted. "He's my son!"

That knocked some sense back into him and he calmed down a bit.

"I know this is crazy Simba but…" the cherry smile Kovu had made her smile herself as she licked his head, "I want to raise him like any mother would. And I was hoping you would be his fath-"

"Like hell I will!" he interrupted, knowing her crazy request. "First off, I'm technically his cousin! And second, the least I can do for the freak is banish him!"

"Oh?" Nala raised an eyebrow and gazed at him quizzically. "So you're gonna be just like Scar then? Banishing or rather killing anything that's a problem to you?"

"That's not the point here."

"I believe it is," she said firmly. "Either you become my son's father or you can banish him along with me. Your choice."

Simba scoffed and paced the floor, thinking hard about his next move. As much as he hated to admit it, Kovu didn't do anything wrong so he had no legal reason of banishing the pest... or at least… not yet. For now, he'd just have to wait and bear the pain of raising a dreadful reminder of the dead tyrant UNTIL he finally has a good enough reason to get rid of him WITHOUT losing Nala. "Fine you win," he said defeated as he peered at Kovu with all the hatred inside him.

The new queen licked her mate's head. "Simba… thank you. I understand how much it hurts to be reminded of Scar everyday by Kovu, but believe me, I feel the same way. But you can't just say he is like Scar just because he looks like him. Who knows, maybe he'll be something greater than both of us believe he can?"

"I sincerely doubt it." He turned his back from the two and walked off, disappearing from their sight.

Kovu touched his mother's head for attention. She turned and faced him with tears imbued with despair. Then he placed his paw on her nose and smiled, and so did Nala.


	2. Unexpected Friendship

Kovu bounded down the rocky slope of Pride Rock, ready for his daily walk through the Pride Lands.

He's been doing this since he could walk and talk, which was strange for a lion cub. Usually a lion's parent forbade leaving the safety of their home until they were mature enough to, but Kovu's _parents_ hadn't minded at all. In fact, they didn't care at all. One time he told them where he was going and Simba simply glared at him and left. The only thing Nala did was a plain old "good luck" and quickly followed his dad as if she was embarrassed or something. He tried not to let this bother him.

"Oh hey guys, it's the weirdo," a familiar voice said.

He groaned in annoyance and turned around to meet the bully of the pride together with her two cronies, Umi. She had eyes that of an orange and fur the color of the sunset. She was most known for using her beauties and popularity to hypnotize the boys and girls her age to do her biddings. Her utmost reasons for hating Kovu was the fact that he was the only cub to EVER resist her looks and actually have the guts to tell her, and I quote, " _go be a slut somewhere else ya wanker."_ There was an occasional laugh every time Kovu thought about it.

"What do you want Umi? If you're asking where you should go flaunt yourself, trying doing it at that cliff over there. I'm sure somebody would push you for me by the time I get back" he joked.

Umi stomped her paw firmly against the ground and focused her boiling anger through her eyes. "Be Careful of what you say you weirdo. Remember, my mother's the top hunter of the pride so I would watch my mouth if I were you. And besides, what are you gonna do with ZERO friends out there?"

"And I'm the president of the United States," he mocked and rolled his eyes. "And FYI, I don't need friends." He turned his back and got immediately assaulted by her _friends_ caught off guard. He valiantly struggled but the two male cubs pinned him in place.

A smile graced her lips as she slowly walked towards him. About time she finally got revenge on the pest. She sneered a devilish grin before swatting his face with all the strength she had. Her joy heightened when she noticed drips of his own blood fall from his maw. "How did that feel, freak? If you think just because you're the son of our great king Simba, we can't lay a paw on you? Think again. I've talked to every lion in the pride, even Simba, and they all say you're the worst of the worst here so nobody would even care if we leave you in a puddle of your own blood."

To Umi's surprise, Kovu smiled proudly and spat red on her face. "You hit like a girl."

With a roar of fury, Umi and her gang bit and slashed his immobilized body, drawing blood nearly everywhere. This brutality went on for what seemed like an eternity, but as it went on, the pain inflicted on Kovu gradually dulled until it was nothing more than a slight itch.

Tired and huffing heavy breaths, Umi and her buddies left their work bleeding on the floor. "Wait till the pride hears about this! They're gonna be so proud of us!" she cheered alongside them.

The victim drenched in his own blood refused to listen to his body's pleas to simply lay down and rest. He wanted to get out of this hellhole no matter what condition he's in! Besides, what's the point in staying in a pride where everybody thinks you're a freak for no absolute reason!

* * *

Kovu ran past the tall golden grass not caring where he goes. The farther away he is from Pride Rock, the better.

"No, please don't eat me!" a frantic cry yelled through the air.

Sudden strength generated itself within him as he raced the through the grass trying desperately to locate the helpless source. His head broke through the grass and he found an interesting sight. A hyena cub stalked towards her prey, a young whimpering zebra foal with his back against a boulder. And by the looks of blood on his leg, he's not going anywhere any time soon.

"Hey!" Kovu shouted as he jumped between the two. He winced slightly as the beat up from earlier finally caught up to him. "Leave him alone!"

The hyena girl laughed at his demand. "I knew I smelled lion's blood around here!" She tried circling around him for the prize but Kovu was determined to protect the zebra's life with his own, and that pissed her off. "Are you seriously trying to protect that zebra foal so I can't have it all myself?" The expression on her face turned venomous. "You lions are all the same: selfish and think you're really all that because of the whole top of the food chain crap. Disgusting."

She tackled him to the ground with a triumphant grin. This was going to be so easy. But looks can be deceiving. The lion's hind legs pushed her off like she was paper, as if the injuries she damn right knows he has was a disguise.

"Ok," he began as she stumbled back up. "One: I've never and will never eat a zebra. I heard they make you fat anyways. And two: don't be racist and say all lions are the same. Believe, I know A LOT of jerks who are lions but I'm pretty sure not every one of us are jerks." He smiled a genuine smile as he walked towards her. She stumbled in fear and landed on her butt, but he gave a reassuring paw on her shoulder. "Like me, for example. I don't really want to fight you. I just don't want you to eat that zebra over there."

Tears formed in her eyes and that puzzled him. Did he do something wrong?

"You didn't do anything wrong…" she told him as she wiped her tears away. "It's just that... you're the first oversized cat I met who's actually nice."

"What do you mean?"

"The last and first lions I met…" she hesitated when horrific events passed her mind, "killed my parents. And it was all my fault. I was too young and stupid to notice that I actually crossed the border. A couple of lionesses found me and tried to kill me but my parents showed just in time. They told me to run while they held them off. Even though they wanted me to run… I still regret running! I should've died with them!"

Full of pity, Kovu hugged her close. "It's okay," he cooed. "Just let it all out."

"Hey," the zebra called from behind, limping to them. "You guys okay?"

The river stopped flowing and the hyena answered. "Y-yeah. We're okay."

"Do you still plan on eating me? Cause if you are well-"

Her smile had the same cheeriness Kovu gave her. "No, I'm not gonna eat you anymore. Your little friend here convinced me not to"

"Good! I was worried back there for a second. I also heard your little back story there too." He stared at the ground and his ears flattened. "Sorry about your parents."

The zebra's reminder also brought her head down. Great, now everybody's sad again. Though, Kovu wouldn't allow it. "C'mon don't be sad. Let's turn those frowns upside down." He brought their heads closer together, smiling madly. "I have an idea! Why don't we all be friends?"

The two stared confusing holes at him. "Seriously?" she questioned. "A hyena, a zebra, and a lion…. friends?" The whole idea seemed impossible to her.

Kovu scoffed her like she was the crazy one here. "Yeah, of course. We can start trusting each other by giving our names." He puffed out his chest with pride. "Mine's Kovu!"

The zebra stuttered before giving his, "C-colt."

"And you losers can call me, Mayla!" the hyena said proudly and laughed.

* * *

Night had fallen and a young lion cub had just came back home from playing with his new friends. Although the three couldn't really do much due to Colt's broken limb, they all still managed to enjoy themselves, smiling and laughing.

"Kovu!" Nala screamed as he entered the cave. For the first time in his life, he felt his mother's love through her nuzzles of affection and concern. It felt uncomfortable, honestly. He wasn't used to this much love from his parents. Simba on the other paw waited impatiently for his mate to be done checking on their son. "Kovu, I heard what those three young lions did to you." Strange, he thought she would be happy about that little event in morning but she instead felt mad, not at him, but at Umi and her friends.

He tried brandishing the whole thing away. "It's okay mom. They're not worth the trouble anyways."

She was about to interject, but Simba chose the moment to _cough_ loudly. "Nala, I need to talk to you outside. Kovu, go to sleep." He said that last part through gritted teeth.

"As you wish…. Simba," Kovu said. One time he called him dad, and he got a hell of scolding by him after that. He retreated into the shadows of the cave while the king and queen left.

"Oh, by the way Kovu," Simba called. "I ate your piece of dinner."

He raised an eyebrow. "What was for dinner?"

The king gave him a smug look. "Every lion's favorite: zebra."

Anger grew inside of Kovu. Ever since meeting Colt he didn't like the fact of lions eating zebras. After a few glares, he laid his head and settled for sleep.

Once they thought they were a safe distance from Kovu, Simba started with his rage clearly evident. "Why do you care so much for him Nala! So what he got beat up a little? He's still alive, isn't he?"

She couldn't face him. "It's just that…"

"Just what, Nala?" he pried. She didn't say anything so he continued with his anger rising. "I can see it in your eyes Nala: you're starting to regret raising him aren't you?" Silence still followed her. "See? Are you finally realizing that Kovu's a weak cub that can never amount to anything?"

Kovu himself can hear the whole thing. Pain grasped his heart tightly as the conversation went on and on in his ears, everything about him and how much of a mistake he is. When it ended, he squinted one eye open to see his mom sleep soundly with her king, far away from him. Even in his sleep, he could feel the pain grow inside his chest into something almost unbearable.


	3. Kovu's little sister: Kiara

_Simba laid bloody and broken in the harsh rain, the last of his life force slowly dwindling into nothing. A crowd of lions and lionesses,especially Nala, mourned around him._

 _Who could've done this you ask? Well standing not far off was an adult lion with a jet black mane soaked with water, his emerald green eyes sizing up the lioness who dares to defy him. Her fur was a creamy color like her mother but also had a tinge of gold from the father. The reddish orange eyes she wore held a staring contest against her opponent's green ones that overflowed hate._

" _But enough about me, Kiara," the black mane lion spoke, "let's kill you!" That said, he pounced his larger frame towards her, black claws unsheathed ready to gouge out her fearful eyes._

Kovu woke up instantly, looking wildly around the cave hoping that the whole scenario was a dream. Thank the great kings above it was. Dawn had just broken through the wavering night and everybody was sleeping soundly as if they hadn't a terrible dream where you basically start killing everything around you.

Disturbed, Kovu silently tiptoed his way for the exit. He believed it was for their own good. They would be safer without his presence.

"Kovu… I'm sorry…"

 _Huh?_ Kovu turned to the source and found his mother sleeping with his father, but she seemed troubled unlike the rest of the pride.

"I'm sorry Kovu… I'm so sorry…"

He responded. "I'm sorry too… mom. Sorry that I was born…" He smiled sadly and nuzzled his mom before he left everything behind.

The young cub perched himself on top of Pride Rock gazing absently upon the beautiful landscape. His mom told him this is what all royal cubs first see the day they're born, which sounded strange. He closed his eyes and remembered far back trying hard to remember seeing the Pride Lands like this when he was younger… but came up blank. All he could remember is a dark cave and the blurry image of a lioness staring at him.

But that didn't matter now. He came here to help ease the pain that's been tormenting him

It didn't ease the slightest.

The different herds grazing the golden grass together with their families only worsened the pain as he grasped his chest.

"It doesn't hurt…." he kept telling himself, "it doesn't hurt at all…"

For so long he had the powerful urge to kill the lions who keep causing him this pain with his sharp claws… but couldn't bring himself to it, even the thought of killing Simba was something he'd never imagine. Why? Why can't he just kill the ones who keep doing this to him?

Then he remembered his father's words.

It's because he's weak, isn't he? He's a weak cub that was born with no purpose; only to suffer as long as he lived. The more he thought about it, the more tears threatened to fall.

"Kovu?" a worried voice whispered. It was Nala settling herself near him. He looked away from her. "Kovu, are you ok?"

"Yes mom. I-I'm fine."

Nala didn't believe him. She can practically feel his suffering radiate off him. There must be something she can do to cheer him up. A kick in her belly gave her an idea. "Kovu…. how do you feel about becoming a big brother?"

Interest leaked alongside tears. "B-Big brother? I guess that would be cool. Why ask?"

She licked his head and smiled warmly. "Because I think tomorrow, your little sister or brother is gonna be introduced to the Pride Lands."

* * *

An old baboon held the princess of the pride ontop of Pride Rock as she surveyed all the wonders her home had to offer. Once done, Rafiki carried her back where the happy king and queen awaited her return.

From afar, Kovu watched his little sister get attacked by his parent's love. Mostly "she's beautiful" and "she'll become a great queen". Then the pain in his chest appeared again, worse this time as it shut his eyes tight and nearly made him fall over.

"Kovu," Nala called. "Come see your little sister."

Simba gave him a low growl and he hesitated, but pressed on and met his sister. She was kind of cute actually with her reddish orange eyes staring curiously at him . The pain inside eased as he placed his paw on her nose and smiled kindly. Then to his surprise, she grasped his paw with her smaller ones and held on to it, and she too smiled. They way she bit his paw made him laugh a little

"What's her name?"' he asked.

"Kiara…" Nala answered.

His dream came back to haunt him and he shuddered. No matter what, he's determined to protect Kiara and never become that monster lion. He won't

He won't

 _I won't_

 **Reviews are appreciated :)**


	4. The future ruler: Kiara or Kovu?

Time passed and Kovu finally had grown a patch of jet black fur on the top of his head, the beginning of a lion's adulthood. It's wasn't all great though. When a few lions saw this, including Simba, they all recoiled in fear and disgust. But that didn't matter to him. He's pretty sure Colt and Mayla would love to-

"Big Brother, where are you going?"

 _Hm?_ Kovu was surprised to find that Kiara had followed him. She should back inside the cave with Simba getting ready for her first tour of the Pride Lands, something he never got to do before. He wouldn't want her to miss such an important moment in her life. "Just meeting some friends, Sis." He leaned in closer and his eyes twinkled playfully. "Where are you going?"

The older lion was nearly knocked back when Kiara started jumping up and down with limitless energy. "I wanna go too!" she cheered.

Kovu grinned and ruffled his sister's head. "Sorry Sis, but you gotta go with Dad."

"Aaaaah," she whined. "But I wanna go with you! You're way cooler than Dad…"

"You mean, 'way LAMER than a hyena" Umi said from behind, together with her usual two body guards. Like Kovu, she's grown too, becoming much more beautiful and popular to attract even more lions like a flower does to bees. She circled around the siblings. "Going out for another _walk,_ Kovu? More like sulking on top of a lonely rock all day!"

They all laughed at the dull joke and he sighed sadly, turning away, but froze when he heard Kiara shout, "Leave my big brother alone!" He turned back and was shocked to see his sister facing Umi with no fear at all; nothing but determination and anger. "My brother will always be 10 times the lion you'll ever be because you're nothing but a stupid bully!"

"Oh…. am I?" she replied and raised her paw. "Then I guess I better do my role!"

Her paw never reached Kiara. Grasping tightly onto it was an enraged Kovu. Each second he tightened his hold on her wrist and Umi tried her best not to scream. Her guards quickly came up to help, but backed away in fear when Kovu shot them a murderous dark look.

Meanwhile, Umi struggled to escape his firm vice grip but to no avail. Her confidence died as she gazed upon his feral emerald eyes and she stuttered her pleas. Once he was sure she's about to sh*t bricks, he let go.

Hesitantly, Kiara touched her brother's shoulder for attention. "B-Brother?"

Kovu faced her, the urge for blood gone and replaced with his warm smile. "Don't worry Sis." He ruffled her head again and she giggled in response. "Just go back to dad and you'll be safe, please."

The calmness in the way he spoke sounded like it could convince a wingless animal to fly. Kiara agreed with no argument, leaving him alone with Umi and her buddies.

"D-Damn you, Kovu…." Umi breathed out. The great fear he implanted on her still lingered and she stepped back as far away as possible .

"Oh, you're still here. Try hitting my sister again or else I might have to kill ya." He was joking of course, but the lions he told cowered farther than before as he ran off to meet his friends.

* * *

"And that's what happened," Kovu told Colt and Mayla. Just like Kovu, the hyena and zebra had grown over time; the title of biggest taken by Colt but even with his size he wasn't very intimidating when you notice his stutter habit and shy face that he often carries around. The three most unlikeliest of friends met in a small area clean of the tall glass with the steady flow of a river nearby.

Mayla dropped from the her rock. From what she just heard, she couldn't even begin to describe the anger that suddenly popped out of nowhere. "Wow, sounds like every lion in your pride is a jerk."

"Well not all of them," he responded and stared off into space. "There's my mother for one. She's the only adult lion who doesn't constantly remind me I'm a loser."

"You're not a loser," Colt reassured. "You're the exact opposite of a loser and someone in your herd has to think so too."

He grinned when an image of his sweet sister appeared in the sky. "There is one lionesses that cares about me as much as I do her: my little sis Kiara." It always surprised him how Kiara would happily rather spend time with him than any other lion in the pride. Simba didn't seem to approve but Nala sure did. Sometimes, their mother even hanged out with them from time to time.

"How come she's becoming queen and not you?" Mayla suddenly asked, interrupting his memories.

Kovu was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well…. I'm not sure this is true or not but…"

"Just get on with it!" Kovu unintentionally blurted. All this time he thought he was a loser, but could be something more? A king perhaps? A future king who got his title taken away by his damn sister!

"Ok ok, hold your zebras."

"Not funny Mayla," Colt commented.

She laughed as Kovu's rage grew like uncontrollable wild fire. "Fine fine fine, I'll finish. I've heard that the oldest lion with royal blood becomes the new ruler of the Pride Lands, not the second oldest. So it's kinda weird that Kiara is the future ruler instead of you."

Speaking of Kiara, her head suddenly popped out of the grass behind the unsuspecting zebra, yelling a loud, "Hey Bro!" and scared the living sh*t out of Colt as he practically jumped from his spot in fright and landed with a loud thud . He released a long weak, " _Owww…"_ then gazed upon the small cute lioness. A sudden blush formed and he found himself stuttering more often than usual. "H-H-Hey… m-my n-name's C-C-Colt…"

The young princess took interest in him, not as food, but as the most interesting thing in the world. "Oh hey cool, a zebra! Never seen one before!"

Her excitement later found Mayla. "Wow…. a hyena! Dad said he banished all of them so I didn't actually think I would ever meet one. You have really cool friends, brother!"

Kovu couldn't bring himself to look at her. "What are you doing, Kiara?" You should be with Dad…"

When the word _Kiara_ left his mouth, she cocked her head. Strange, he's never called her by her real name before, mainly just Sis or Little Sis. Something must be up. "Bro….?" She came closer and he continued to keep her off his sight.

Mayla stepped in between the siblings. Things were getting really awkward. "Listen… Kiara was it? It was nice meeting you and all, but your brother is having some issues right now and I don't think you being here is gonna help. Besides, shouldn't you be on that whole traditional walk thing with your dad?"

Kiara felt disappointed. She took the first chance she got to ditch her dad and to finally spend some time with her brother _outside_ of Pride Rock, instead, it seems that isn't happening any time soon.

"Kiara!" Simba's frantic voice called. "Where are you?"

 _Crap!_ Mayla thought. In the Pride Lands, hyenas will completely mutilated if they're found by a lion, especially when that lion is the king or queen. And Simba sounded really close if you ask her.

Thankfully, Kovu knew how dangerous her situation was. "Kiara, you need to get out of here!" he demanded.

"But…"

"No buts! Go!" Kovu was finally looking at her, but he didn't have that usual kind go happy smile he always gave her, but replaced with burning hatred and his lips formed a feral snarl. Fear held her in place, pissing him off even further. He stood and felt insatiable blood lust. The thought of some weak little pest like her taking away his rightful rule made him want to attack her right there and now! "Kiara… I swear I'll strangle you with your own entrails if you don't leave now!"

His threat brought her back to reality, and after releasing a pathetic whimper, ran with tears cascading down her cheeks.

"Kovu, you asshole!" Colt berated, which startled everyone. No one ever heard such a shy zebra talk so bravely against a species who basically eats his kind for breakfast.

But Kovu didn't need an insult to have realization slap him across the face. He groaned and shielded his eyes. What has he done?

* * *

Kiara stumbled out of the grass in front of Simba with tears hardly contained.

Simba immediately ran to her aid and nudged her gently. "Kiara, what happened? Where were you?'

She wiped away a tear but another took its place. "I-I-I tripped on a rock and I-I fell."

Sima leered. She's lying, he can sense it. "Kiara, what really happened?" he pried.

She avoided his gaze and held in her breath as if trying to hold in the truth for the sake of her brother. She knew her father has a disliking towards Kovu like he was a hyena, maybe worse. So imagine her brother's punishment when Simba finds out that he hurt his _little princess._

Thankfully, he brushed the whole thing aside. He turned away and beckoned his daughter to follow. "C'mon Kiara, you still got a whole lot of lessons I have to teach you when you become queen!"

Kiara snuggled closer to her father under the sea of gleaming stars in the night sky. For as long as she can remember, she wondered exactly what the beautiful stars were. Her first was a ball of gas full of hydrogen and helium held together by its own gravity, but that whole concept seemed screwy. Maybe her father has the answer? "Dad, do you know what the stars are?"

With a smile of good memories, he answered, "Well, you're grandpa told me that all those stars out there are the many great kings of the past(what about queens?) smiling down upon us. So if you ever feel alone, remember them. They'll be there to guide you and so will I." He nuzzled her lovingly. Kiara laughed and perched herself on top of his head. Laughing too, Simba ran across the land with his small lioness bouncing up and down on his head.

But the princess' laughter soon died out as she remembered Kovu, probably slumped in some corner of the cave like he does every night. "Dad, how come Kovu's so lonely?"

Her question made him freeze dead in his tracks. "Well… um… you see…" he stammered for the answer. He really wanted to tell her that Kovu is actually the son of his monstrous uncle who raped her mother and sent the Pride Lands to near destruction. He sighed , deciding to hide the truth from her, for now. "It's because Kovu is... different from everyone else," he explained.

"How is he different?"

"Remember seeing that tuft of black fur on his head?"

She nodded.

"That means he's going to have a black mane when he fully matures."

"Why is that bad?"

"His black mane is a reminder of something evil, something that nearly destroyed me and everyone else…." He sighed and laid his head on the grass. Scar ruined everything: his dad, the pride, Nala, and nearly himself. He's glad a monster like him is dead, but his offspring still lives as if he placed the freak there to mock him!

"Then if that's the reason why nobody else will play with him, can he come hang with us tomorrow?"

 _NO!_ he mentally screamed, but one adorable pleading look and a, "pwetty pweaase", he caved in. " _Fiiiiiiiiine"_ he groaned. He was going to regret this.

The two later arrived back home where Nala greeted them eagerly, nuzzling her mate and focusing her attention to their daughter. "So how was your tour of the Pride Lands, Kiara?"

"It was awesome!" she cheered, but bummed out when the thought of Kovu's loneliness came into mind. "But it would've been better if Kovu came though… Where is Kovu by the way?"

Nala sighed and directed her head to the cave. As Kiara made her way to her brother, Simba growled lowly. His daughter shouldn't be anywhere near the freak! She should focus more on becoming a good queen rather than waste her time on the bastard! That's it! He's gonna go in there and tell her to get away from the monster because he's the son of-

"Simba?" his mother, Sarabi, called. "I need to talk to you about Kovu."

"What about the runt?" he questioned. "If you ask me, there's no reason to be concerned about him."

Sarabi shook her head. "It's that your son-"

"Cousin!" he corrected.

"Fine. Your _cousin_ is going through deep depression if you hadn't noticed and I would expect someone as kind as you to make him at least feel accepted."

Simba huffed and paced the floor. "You dont get it, Mom. He can never be accepted in the pride! You're not the one who ran away from here so you know EXACTLY what horrors Scar did to you and the rest of the pride!"

"But did Kovu do anything Scar has done?"

"N-No… but he will! I'm sure of it!"

"Only if you allow it."

"Oh, so you're saying I should get rid of the bastard before he becomes a problem to me and and Kiara?"

"No! Great kings above no! Kovu's going through the same life as Scar. His title taken away, neglected and treated as dirt from his parents… that will lead him to a path of darkness!" Although Sarabi wasn't comfortable with the fact of someone with Scar's blood hanging around, she tolerated Kovu just enough that she may actually starting to like the kid.

Nala placed a comforting paw on her mate's shoulder when he realization kicked in. The wise lioness has a point.

"Now I want you to spend more time with your SON and at least look like you're having fun. Just like when your father had fun spending time with you."

 _Dad….._ he turned away and thought hard about his choices until coming to a head banging decision.. For the sake of the peace his dad worked so hard to keep, he'll do his best to _enjoy_ the freak's pressence. No matter how much it hurts.

Kovu laid in the deepest darkest part of the cave where the moon's light can never reach, staring at the back wall with a distant look.

 _She hates me… I know she hates me. I hurt the only lioness who actually treated me like family._

Kiara's soft footsteps went in one ear through the other as he continued to think melancholy thoughts. "Big brother? Are you okay?" He didn't have the courage to meet her worried gaze.

 _Maybe I am what everyone calls me… A freak…. A weirdo….A monster_

Even when feeling her presence settle near, he dared not to stare upon her innocent form. There's no need for someone as foul as him to ruin the future queen. "Big brother, can I sleep with you tonight?" She took his stunned silence as yes and allowed slumber to take over, but not before whispering a quick, "I love you big brother".

Impossible. How can she still feel this way about him when he threatened her life? As he put thought into it… he found the reason why he was born. Not only is he going to protect Kiara with his life, it's his job to make sure she becomes queen, a benevolent queen at that! Even if it means giving up his dream to become a great king.

But deep inside his heart… something disagreed.

 **I don't own Lion King of course. Pretty sure that's Disney's business. Anyways, reviews will help the story continue.**


	5. More than just a sickness

_Kovu ran to the top of Pride Rock as fast as his little body allowed. His breathing was ragged, muscles felt sore and burning, and the lion behind him was gaining. It's black mane flowed in the air and a wicked scar ran across its left emerald eye._

 _Just when he thought his luck couldn't get any worse, he pulled the breaks and gasped in horror. Instead of seeing the Pride Land's beauty, in its place was a dark empty abyss void of any life._

 _A feral snarl from behind sent shivers down his spine. He backed away towards the edge and pebbles fell into the abyss.. "Now I know what you're thinking," he said with false laughter. "Should I kill him? And the answer may surprise you…"_

 _The bigger lion focused a deadly gaze. "Look at you, in the face of death you have nothing but some pathetic quips. Our father would be so disappointed." His voice was laced with anger, but spoken in a strangely calm way._

 _It took all of Kovu's will to smile. "Sorry buddy, but I'm the only son Simba gots. So I've never heard of you before."_

 _The lion rolled his eyes and stepped closer, making a sickening screech against the ground with his unholy black claws. "Oh if only you knew the truth about who we truly are…" he explained._

" _Ok then smarty, who are we?"_

 _The lion leaned in until they're strikingly similar eyes were inches away. "I am your rage… I am your despair… I am your DARKNESS."_

" _Cliche…."_

" _We are the sons of a great ruler who ruled over the Pride Lands with an iron fist! He united the hyenas and lions, two species who have been always at war but lead to greatness! Any conflict that arises were solved with swift actions!"_

" _If by solved then you mean banishment or death? Sorry dude, but that doesn't sound so great to me. Tyranny is for wankers anyways."_

 _Growling, he swatted Kovu down to the floor and he yelped in pain. "Fool! It is your kindness that is your weakness!" As he spoke, he continued to pummel the cub back into the hard ground. "Allowing every single weakling to harm you and never harm them in return!" He bit hard into his neck, but made sure the bite wasn't enough to kill him, but to send absolute pain coarse through his veins. "Fooling yourself into believing it's your destiny to protect the false queen, Kiara! The very thought makes me cringe in disgust! Once I am free, I will rid myself of that bitch and claim the throne that has always been rightfully mine!"_

 _Kovu's eyes snapped open. No one will hurt Kiara! Soon his small body grew into that of a full grown adult. His black mane sprouted and all his deep bleeding wounds healed into scars. As the transformation completed, his abuser cowered in fear as he shrunk until he was nothing more than a weak little cub. The scar that he took so much pride in disappeared, but reformed upon Kovu's glowing left emerald eye._

 _Smiling madly, Kovu roughly plucked the quivering cub and threatened to drop him into the abyss. "Now then… my so called DARKNESS… which organ do you want me to rip out first?"_

* * *

Kovu woke instantly. What just happened? He checked his paws for any blood or torn flesh and was relieved to find them spotless. He looked over his shoulder and found Kiara sleeping peacefully. Good. Her safety was all that mattered.

But he felt odd. His head throbbed, nose was runny, movement made him want to vomit, eyes were puffy, and he coughed nonstop! Oh kings above… is he…. sick?

The young prince stood besides his sister waiting patiently for their father to hurry the hell up. Apparently, Simba has a surprise for him… so says his sister. Honestly, he'd rather blow out slimy boogers all day than wait in the searing sun.

It wasn't long before Simba came back with a grin towards Kiara, but a frown to Kovu as he sneezed loudly. "You okay, Kovu?" he asked.

He coughed in response, unable of speech.

Sighing, the king placed a paw over his forehead and felt overwhelming heat. He was burning up. Sighing for the second time, stalked off and said, "C'mon. I'll take you to Rafiki's while we head out for some…" Simba shut his eyes and took in a deep breath, as if dying from the inside. " _family time."_

The lion stared at his sister in shock. "Sis… _**cough cough**_ what _**cough**_ was that?"

"Surprise bro!" she shouted. "I convinced dad to let you hang with us!"

"Sis _**cough**_ I don't think _**cough**_ I'm up for _**cough**_ it."

But one overpowering "pwetty pwease" did he roll his eyes and agreed with a sneeze. She can really be persuasive sometimes.

* * *

"AH….. AH…. AH-CHOO!"

"Settle down Kovu. We're almost there."

"Yeah bro. Just hold on a bit longer."

On his father's(cousin's) back, Kovu groaned and rolled from time to time.

Luckily, there wasn't much wait before the three finally reached the old baboon's home, a massive lively tree in the middle of a golden plain.

"Hey Rafiki!" Simba called. "You there?"

"Yes I am here!" he called back. "What is it? Can't you see I'm busy!"

"I can't really see you but can you give Kovu a check up! He's not feeling well!"

"Kovu? Ah… the young prince!" Immediately, a wooden basket hanged by thick vines dropped to their feet where a soft nestle of leaves resided. Not needing any directions, Simba placed the sick cub onto the basket and was effortlessly lifted into the air.

As the prince reached the top, Simba whispered quickly to his daughter, "Let's go Kiara! There's still a whole lot of lessons to learn!"

"But Dad, what about Ko-"

He scoffed her before she finished. "We'll get Kovu once Rafiki's done. Now come on." He walked away and signaled her to follow. Sighing, she hesitantly obeyed.

* * *

Rafiki held a half open shell of a large nut to Kovu's weak lips and he drank its contents… only to suddenly gag in response. "Grape flavored!" he sputtered between coughs. "I hate grape!"

"Hey, your voice is back!" the monkey commented with a congratulatory pat on the head. The lion huffed and settled down for rest. Though the medicine rejuvenated him to some point, he still felt pretty weak and the pounding in his head still lingered. Then to his continued discomfort, the crazy baboon poured a clear liquid all over his head and began knocking it like a door with an ear against it.

"So Doc, what seems to be the problem."

Rafiki completely ignored him and poured more liquid on his back, bringing his ear close to every wet spot and knocking it. This went on for a couple minutes, but to Kovu, it was hours long before he finished with a dreadful look. "Not good… dis is not good at all…"

"What? Do I have the flu or something?"

"Tell dis old baboon, have you had any dreams recently?"

"Now that you mentioned it… I do keep having dreams about some older wannabe me, but don't worry. I'm pretty sure I got rid of him in my last dream," he explained with pride.

"And how exactly did you get rid of dis _wannabe me_?"

The pride disappeared. Now there was nothing in him but horror and disgust. He remembered every exact detail from his dream. All the blood… all the pieces of flesh and organs falling into the endless abyss… all the screams of anguish and maniacal laughter ringing his ears. All caused by him and him alone. And what scared him most of all…. he had no regrets.

"You killed him, didn't you?" He took his fear stricken expression as yes. Sighing, Rafiki picked up his staff, a wooden stick containing a bundle of fruits at one end, and walked until he came across a wall where a caveman like picture of a lion cub took home. After dipping his thumb in a bowl of black paint, he placed a dark dot at the cub's center.

"Hey, Earth to Rafiki!" Kovu said, annoyed. "Now's not the time for painting when you got a sick patient over here."

"Give me time to explain your condition." He pointed to the black dot. "Dis dot represents a dark presence within you, trying to corrupt you. However, your good spirit is at war with your darkness, trying to prevent such corruption. Your state is a symptom between the two forces."

Nervously, he responded, "Well don't keep me at suspense Doc, who's winning?"

"I cannot tell. And I'm afraid I cannot predict the outcome of such an awesome battle."

"Wait, so you're telling me I'm suppose to just sit around and do absoluetly nothing while there's this whole _darkness vs light_ crap going on inside me!"

"Do not fret my young prince. Usually we submit to our darkness for our selfish desires, but something… or someone must be giving your spirit the will to fight, As long as dat remains, you will come out victorious. Now the question is, who is dat something or someone?"

 _There's only one lioness I can think of_ Kovu thought, surprised.

* * *

"Dad, hurry up! Kovu's probably almost done by now!"

"Do we have to go so fast? It's getting late and your mother must be worried. Plus your brother knows his way home so we can just leave-"

"Dad… he's sick! Plus, you promised he could hang with us." She raised an eyebrow. "Remember?"

"Fine, but we'll only be able to go over one lesson and it's a lesson you've already gone through. So don't complain to me if you get bored."

Kiara rolled her eyes. "Whatever Dad. Look! There he is right now!" At top speed Kiara ran to her brother and was encased by his sudden warm hug. Then he whispered a "thank you" into her ear. "Your voice is back!" she cheered, but became confused. "But you shouldn't be thanking me. Thank Rafiki."

Smiling at her obliviousness, he ruffled her head and she giggled in response. Awkwardly coughing, Simba led the siblings to a nearby stream.

"So my very first lesson is swimming?" Kovu mused as he stared at his reflection and his sister followed.

Before the king could shut him up, Kiara stepped in and playfully punched her brother's shoulder. "No bro! Dad's gonna teach you something cool. Tell him Dad."

"Only because you asked," Simba mumbled and joined them. "A wise old monkey once told me that the ones you care about never really die, they'll always live inside you." He smiled when his reflection turned into his late father and Kiara too when hers turned into Simba, but Kovu frowned as he peered deeper into his. Maybe he was hallucinating, but he saw nothing but that older lion he killed, glaring at him as if warning him of his imminent demise, or worse, his family's.

He glanced at Kiara and found her busy laughing with Simba from some joke he couldn't hear.

 _Sis… please…. always be there for me…._

 **End of chapter! This chapter basically explains that Kovu could have gone all Scar on everyone if it weren't for Kiara. Now I'm sorry if things got a little dark, but I WAS gonna make it darker like, "droplets of blood echoed throughout the abyss" or something like that. I just wanna introduce that this whole darkness thing will appear in a few more chapters. Though I promise that next chapter will be way less violent and gory. And the "I'm sick because of spiritual stuff going inside my body" was kind of inspired from Avatar: The Last Airbender. You know when Iroh tells Zuko that he's sick because he's transforming from a bad guy to a good guy and all that. I do read reviews and some of your ideas are already planned so review pwetty pwease!**


	6. Trying to Impress

"But sire, are you sure bringing those _ruffians_ here is a good idea?"

"Zazu, you worry too much. I'm sure they won't cause too much trouble. Besides, everybody's gotta meet their uncles sometime, right?"

"But think of your children my king! With their wild antics they're sure to make a bad influence on them."

"Oh come on, they won't. I mean, just look at me. They raised me back when I was a cub and I'm already a great influence on my kid."

Zazu rolled his eyes. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that, sire," he remarked before flying into the rising orange sun.

Simba smiled and breathed in the morning air, watching the light illuminate his kingdom. "Whatever the light touches is our kingdom," he happily pondered over memories of his father. He remembered Mufasa's wonderful smile and kind face as he gladly taught him all those meaningful lessons about ruling this great kingdom, but then… imagined his horrified expression as he was betrayed and mercilessly killed by his brother.

And now, he feared just how and when Kovu will do the same to Kiara.

But a event a few days ago made him doubt that. Umi' mother, the second in command in the hunting party, complained to him that Kovu apparently _injured_ her daughter. When he asked why, she merely said, "because he's the son of Scar, remember?" If it weren't for Nala, Simba would've banished the runt with no hesitation. But yesterday, when he asked Kiara what exactly happened that day(because she was with him at the time), she said that he was trying to protect her from Umi. Though he would immediately conclude that she was lying, the way her gratefulness showed beneath her eyes made him think otherwise.

Before he could delve deeper into the subject, Kiara suddenly came up to him with a yawn, "Hey Dad…." she said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes, "what were you and Zazu talking about?"

"Well Kiara, I just told Zazu to go get your uncles."

"Uncles huh?" Kovu said as he came near his sister in the exact same manner as her. "I don't recall meeting them before. Are they the cool kind or the kind who just say lame jokes all day?"

 _As if they would ever want to meet someone like you ,_ Simba thought for a moment. "Don't get your hopes up," he said before he left the siblings.

Kiara faced her brother overflowing with excitement. "Isn't this great, bro! We're finally gonna meet our relatives!"

Kovu wasn't listening, however. He was busy dozing off and continued to sway from side to side, snoring.

"Brother!"

His eyes snapped wide open and he looked wildly around his surroundings. "Huh? What? Is the world ending already?"

She giggled and playfully smacked him on the shoulder. "No bro. Dad said our uncles are coming!"

"Oh yeah…. that." He turned his back to her and began to retreat into the the darker depths of the cave.

"You don't sound so happy bro…."

He stopped, but never faced her. "It's just that…. not a lot of lions like me… you know? So what if they're like everyone else? Giving me that look of hate and disgust… already to judge me as a freak….I'm sick and tired of it….."

"Brother…."

He ignored her and continued on, and left his sister to pity.

"So who's coming over?" Nala asked her mate as she stood beside him. The question came up when she asked her daughter what she was so excited about. Kiara said between excited jumps that her _uncles_ are coming over. Since when the hell did Simba have brothers?

"Oh you know," Simba chuckled nervously, "Just a couple of friends."

"But you don't have any friends outside of Pride Rock," Nala pointed out. "So who are-" She froze when a certain troublesome meerkat and a smelly warthog came to mind. "Simba…" she began with dread, "You can't mean them! I mean, I'm not saying that I hate them or anything, but I just don't think now's a good time for them to see our kids when they're still so young! Who knows what nasty habits they'll develop!"

"When you say _our kids_ , don't you mean _our kid_?" Simba glared. "Seriously Nala, stop treating Kovu like he's our son."

"He is our son!" she retorted.

"No! He's yours and Scar's!"

Shocked, the queen looked away, ashamed. Her king, who quickly realized his mistake, tried to apologize and comfort her already broken soul, but his efforts were in vain as she shrugged his paw away. He can never understand her reasons for keeping Kovu. And she's not ready to tell him (and the readers :P) why.

And so most of the morning was spent with Kovu sulking deep inside the cave, Nala absently listening to Kiara go over stories about how she over visualised her uncles, and Simba nervously twirling his claws; everyone waiting patiently like one big happy family.

* * *

"Uh, Timon, are you sure you know where we're going?"

"For the millionth time, Pumbaa, of course I know where we're going! I mean, our boy Simba lives in a giant rock, right? How hard can you miss that?"

"Well… I don't see it anywhere."

"What are you talking about?" The meerkat lifted his head off the map. "It's right there." He directed his paw towards the towering monument of rock, only to find it gone. Not only that, it seemed that they were no longer surrounded by lush African wild life, but a barren wasteland! "How the heck did we get lost! I have a map and everything!"

"Umm…. Timon, I think you've got the map upside down," the warthog suggested.

"What? Don't be ridiculous!" He laughed hysterically. "Only an idiot would read a map upside dow-" His laughter stopped when he noticed that he WAS in fact reading the map upside down and facepalmed himself. "Ay caramba. We are so lost."

But their hope was not lost for it was flying above them. "I knew you ruffians would get lost without me!" Zazu's voice called from above and Timon groaned in embarrassment. When the noble obsessed bird first told them about their old buddy Simba's request, he offered them directions. But seeing how easy it seemed to get to the overgrown rock , the overconfident meekrat refused his help and stormed off, bragging about how the map he created himself would definitely get them to Pride Rock faster than the bird can fly. However, that totally backfired.

Timon huffed and folded his arms. "So what's it to you, birdie?" he replied as Zazu landed near them. "Just because Pumbaa got us lost don't mean you gotta mock us."

"But I didn't get us lost," Pumbaa said.

"Quiet Pumbaa. You're only embarrassing yourself."

"But I-"

"If you two are done discussing who's at fault here," Zazu interrupted, "follow me. I'll fly slow and low in case you two find yourselves lost again."

"Ha, you kiddin buddy!" Timon proudly patted his warthog friend's back. "Pumbaa here can run circles around you FASTER than you can fly."

Worried, Pumbaa tried to say something but stopped when Zazu leered, sensing the challenge. "Oh really…." Then without warning, he took flight far above the grounded animals and shouted at the top of his lungs, "Since your warthog is so _fast,_ then you ruffians wouldn't mind if I get a head start?"

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" The meerkat quickly jumped onto the warthog's back. "C'mon Pumbaa, we're having chicken for breakfast!"

"But isn't he a hornbill?"

"I know what I said! Now," he kicked the hog's bum and with a squeal of fury, they charged towards the disappearing hornbill. "after him!"

* * *

"So when do you think they're gonna get here, brother?" Kiara asked as she stood besides Kovu near the entrance.

Kovu checked the imaginary watch on his wrist. "I dunno. It's been a while now and mom and the other lionesses are gonna hunt for lunch soon."

"I wish they would hurry up. I want our whole pride to see them."

"Don't get your hopes up, sis. Worst case scenario, they've been eaten by a giant monster!" he joked, trying to scare her for fun.

"Brother!" she whined. She shoved her brother and he laughed in response. "Don't scare me like that!"

From afar, Simba grumbled and rolled his eyes. As if he would be fooled by the son of Scar's _fake_ acts. Nala and Sarabi, however, giggled the way those two got along so well. Sarafina, on the other paw, growled. She's gonna have a serious talk with her daughter later.

"Pull the breaks, Pumbaa! Pull the breaks!"

Everyone's attention turned towards the entrance where a meerkat riding an out of control warthog came rushing at them, barely giving them the time jump out of the way. Kiara though, felt glued to the floor and Kovu had to push her to save her from harm.

"Timon! Pumbaa!" Simba shouted in relief. The relief was short lived, sadly, as Pumbaa failed to stop in time and crashed head first into the king. The three old friends soon tumbled and rolled over against the ground until crashing against the back wall. It was then that time Zazu came in, tired and huffing tired breaths, prompting Timon to be first to break out of the group's daze.

"HA! Told ya feathers we'd get here first!"

"Only because the wind was against me!" Zazu excused.

"Sorry buddy, but today's forecast says the winds are going zero miles per hour. We won fair and square. In your beak birdie!"

Zazu mumbled incoherent words of defeat.

Finally, after a few seconds of seeing stars, Simba found his footing and greeted his old friends with open arms. "Hey guys, it's been awhile!"

They all embraced each other. "Aww…. hugs are nice," Pumbaa spoke.

Seconds later, Timon brushed Simba's paw away. "Ok ok that's enough hugging for one day. Any more and I just might cry, but thanks for inviting us anyways. It's been too long since I last saw you" He elbowed the lion and whispered, "So…. have you hooked up with your girlfriend yet?"

Simba immediately flushed red. He rubbed the back of his head "I uh… yeah…. I kind of did…"

"Pfft, yeah right. You gotta show me some proof if you want me to believe ya." Since embarrassment took away Simba's voice, he had no choice but to direct him towards the confused Kiara and Kovu. "Ha! You guys did do it! Im proud of you. Now," he rubbed his paws together, "let's see what traits they inherited from you."

Simba tried to whisper something important, but Timon ignored him headed right for Kovu.

"Uh… hi?" was all what Kovu could say before the strange meerkat began an inspection. In an instant, he was on top of Kovu's head while he lifted his ears, looking inside of each one.

"You should really clean out your ear wax in your spare time, kid."

"Um… ok?"

Next, Timon lifted the young cub's eyelids and brought his face to each green orb with a paw under chin. "Where's the science in this? None of your parent's have green eyes, kid." Then in an instant he was back on the ground opening Kovu's mouth wide to reveal rows of sharp lion teeth. "What sharp teeth you have, kid. You gotta have those if you wanna impress the ladies, but you should take some breath mints and floss more often. Especially if you're gonna be king."

"Actually, I'm not going to be the next ruler. My sister is."

"Whaaaaaaaat? That's crazy. I've always thought the oldest male becomes king. Meh, whatever. Politics aren't my thing anyways." He moved on to Kiara but this time the inspection was less ludicrous, probably because she's a girl. "My my…. you really are my boy Simba and his girl's daughter! Tell me, how does it feel to be the next ruler of the Pride Lands?"

The title, queen of the Pride Lands, was honestly something Kiara didn't feel comfortable with. She did not feel ready for it, due to the many boring duties that her mother and father explained to her. And the sad look Kovu has every time it's mentioned made her feel like she's the villain. "It's…." she glanced at Kovu and he gave her a weak grin. " _cool…_ I guess. By the way, are you guys suppose to be our uncles?" She dreamed that her uncles would be lions like her dad, not this.

His expression turned surprised. "Uncles?" He faced Simba. "You told them we're their uncles?"

"I dunno, Timon," Pumbaa began, "I kinda like being called an uncle."'

"I guess I do too," he agreed.

Kovu whispered quietly to his sister, "They are not what I expected."

Timon clapped his paws. "So, what shall we do today?"

"Today," Nala stepped in with a stern look, "Me and the other lioness are gonna teach the young females how to hunt now that they're starting to eat meat instead of drinking milk. And that INCLUDES Kiara."

"But moooooom, I wanna spend time with Uncle Timon and Pumbaa today!"

"Yeah Nala, let the kid hang with us. What are the males suppose to do if the females are gone anyways?"

"The roles of a male lion is to teach the younger lions how to fight." The queen was then about to explain the importance of hunting, but her son beat her to it as he placed his paw over Kiara's head. "Sis, as your big brother, I have to tell you something important: give a lioness prey and you feed her for a day; teach a lioness how to prey and she will eat for a life time."

Kiara tilted her head.

Kovu smiled. "You hunt; you eat. Got it?"

Now she understands, although disappointed. "Fine, I'll go bro." She left.

"Thank you, Kovu," Nala thanked with a nuzzle. "I'll make sure to get you extra helpings of food."

"Thanks mom, but can you avoid the zebras? I'm kind of on a diet."

Whether he was joking or not, she giggled and nuzzled him one more time before she followed the other lionesses.

"So now that it's just us and your son, what do ya wanna do?" Timon asked Simba.

Simba secretly growled at the request. If Kovu weren't there, he would gladly get a break from his duties and hang with his friends. Imagine eating bugs all day; singing your favorite song; and relax in the warm natural springs. Sadly, not everything can go his way. "Sorry guys but I got…." he glared at Kovu. "... _things_ to do. Zazu, with me." That said, the king left the saddened cub, confusing his friends.

* * *

Alone, Kiara continued to roll and pace, bored out of her mind. How was this suppose to be learning? Her mom told her to _watch and learn_ with the other youngs, but minutes later, everyone's gone and left. Okay, so maybe she WAS suppose to follow them, but what's so fun about seeing a predator kill prey?

She sighed and flicked a pebble towards the tall grass.

"Ow!" a voice shouted in pain. From the grass sprouted a zebra foal's head, rubbing pain with one hoof.

"What the-"

"O-oh h-hey K-K-Kiara," Colt stuttered nervously. "I-I wasn't sp-sp-spying on you."

Growling, she readied to pounce. "Who are you?" she demanded.

The zebra seemed a little hurt. "Y-you don't remember m-me?"

Kiara softened a bit, thinking hard. "Actually, I think I do. You're…. Calt, right? My brother's friend?"

"It's Colt," he said with his head bowed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!"

"Naw… i-it's okay. We only met two days ago."

"Wasn't there a hyena with you guys two days ago?"

"Oh you mean Mayla? She couldn't hang out with me today."

She raised an eyebrow. "How come?"

"She's probably doing something girly like…."

Meanwhile, a hyena cub jumped from crocodile head to crocodile head as they tried to snap her in two with their powerful maws, only to fail as the hyena laughed at their pissed off gaze. Then the scene changes to her riding on the snout of a furious rhino running across the golden plain, laughing and cheering a loud, "whoo hoo!" towards the sky with a raised fist.

"...doing her fur."

"Sounds fun…" was all she could say. Uncomfortable silence followed as they just stayed there, doing nothing but awkward stares as the ice got colder, until the shy zebra decided to break it.

"H-hey K-Kiara. Can I… hang with you today." It was faint, but she can definitely see an evident blush on his cheeks. She nodded with a smile as he settled near her. "T-t-t-thanks." Again, silence, but only because the two wanted to enjoyeach other's presence. Seconds past with only gazing upon the beautiful landscape together, but Colt had something important to ask. "Kiara, do you eat…. you know…"

"Know what?"

"Eat zebras?"

"Nope!" she said much to his relief. "Just like my brother I don't eat zebras because they make you fat."

"Do I look fat to you?" he joked and they both laughed.

 _I really like you, Kiara,_ he whispered.

* * *

"Yeesh kid" Timon said, "looks like our old pal doesn't like you for some reason."

"Yeah, I know. And I wish I knew too."

Timon patted his back for comfort and turned to the warthog. "Pumbaa, I know what we're gonna do today."

"What are we gonna do today, Timon?" he asked.

Timon grabbed Kovu and pulled their heads close together with a finger under his chin. "We're gonna get this kid appreciated from here to the moon!"

Worried, the lion questioned, "Do I get any say in this?"

The meerkat ignored him. "Listen kid, how do ya think animals impress other animals?"

"By being themselves?" Kovu and Pumbaa suggested in unison.

"By beating other animals up," he answered. We all know this isn't going to end well. "Now tell me, who's the strongest lion around your age you can win against?"

Kovu didn't have to think at all. The answer came to him instantly. "Well there's this one lion named Thor."

"Thor, huh? He sounds pretty strong. All right kid, give me all you know about him."

"He's a cub like everyone else, only whatever mutation he went through in his mom's womb made him bigger and stronger than any normal lion should. Not to mention his super sharp claws, but they aren't as sharp as his brain if you ask me. The fool likes to brag so much about how he's Umi's boyfriend it's starting to annoy me. And that annoying gruff wrestler accent only makes it worse."

"Who's Umi?"

"Just some pretty lioness with more beauty than brains."

"He's strong and has a hot girlfriend? Perfect! Beating him up will definitely get you noticed, kid. Oh, I can see it now: _Kovu el Destructor_. Fame and fortune, here I come!"

"Whoa, hold your zebras, uncle. I never said anything about beating him up! I know I was suppose to tell you the strongest lion around here, but I never thought of winning against him. That guy's way too strong for me!"

"Yeah," Pumbaa agreed. "And aren't we only suppose to be helping the poor kid and not make profit out of it?"

"I know what I'm doing, Pumbaa," Timon snapped and stared Kovu dead in the eyes. "Listen kid, if you want some respect around here, then you gotta do what I say. Leave everything to me."

A sigh escaped the lion. _As long as I don't die then._

* * *

"So you is gonna beat me?" Thor said as he circled around Kovu. The brawny lion's body was covered in a deeper shade of brown than Kovu's and his cold blue steel eyes glared fiercely. A crowd of cheering lions, all males, of different ages surrounded the two fighters. The ones who weren't lions, Timon and Pumbaa, cheered on for Kovu near the serious looking king. Thor laughed. "You is too weak! You is never gonna beat Thor!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over the sound of me about to own your ass in this fight," Kovu taunted, readying his battle stance. "And have you tried getting a tutor? You need to work on your English a bit more if you ask me." His calm emeralds analyzed his opponent. He may be strong, but the prince himself was smarter. If he can just use that to his advantage….

Without warning, Thor lunged forward and Kovu rolled out of the way. No point in head to head combat. He'll be overpowered if he does, but if his plan works, he just might have a chance. Again brawny lion lunged forward but he dodged in the nick of time. "You're too slow," the prince teased.

"You is thinkin Thor's tryin? Ha! This is only a warm up for Thor! Watch this!" Using his powerful legs, Thor upped the speed of his lunges, causing Kovu to work overtime. And a few times when he got close enough, a powerful blow smacked Kovu across the face but managed to stay standing. If he falls now, Thor will surely have the chance to pummel him hard as he struggled to get back up. Sadly, it happened. The prince was so focused on Thor that he didn't have time to notice a wall suddenly appear behind him, giving the large cub the chance to pin him with his great weight. Kovu struggled, and was about to free himself, but a sudden blow made him stay down. "This is for Umi you freak!" He lashed out all his power and anger onto Kovu's face, painting his face with bruises. Gradually, his blood trickled faster with each hit.

"Ah crud! " Timon yelled in concern. He grabbed Simba's paw as he tried to pull him towards the slaughter. The king refused to move. "Come on Simba, you gotta stop this! Your son can't take much more of this!"

"No…" Simba replied coldly. Rarely did he get to see the freak get punished and he felt this one time opportunity was too good to stop.

"But your son is-"

"HE IS NOT MY SON!" he shouted to be heard through the other lions' wild cheers. "The bastard is finally receiving what he deserves!"

"Simba..." his two friends said in disbelief.

Thor's attacks never ceased the slightest and blurry images began to form in Kovu's head as his consciousness slowly slipped away.

 _I….. I don't want it to end like this…._

Each hit actually began to help clear the pictures. The first one unblurred was his sister obviously enjoying the love filled nuzzles his parents shared. A memory

 _I….. I want that love…. the love my sister has…._

Another memory formed. It was the time Simba furiously scolded him because he called him dad. But on the next slide, it was his father smiling proudly when his barely born sister said her first word to him. Dad.

 _What makes me so different from her? Why can't I be loved the same way?_

A paw grabbed Thor's wrist. Startled, he tried to pull free but to no avail and he felt his bone crush.

 _No matter what pain I have to go through, I'll earn that same kind of love!_

With sheer will, Kovu pushed the heavy Thor off him and stood tall and proud.

 _I won't lose! Not here! Not ever!_

"How you is able to do that?" Thor asked, confused. "You is not even strong!"

"I do a lot of pushups and situps," Kovu mocked as he smiled, "and I drink plenty of juice."

Timon and Pumbaa started jumping up and down like crazy. "Whoo hoo! You get em, kid!"

He growled. "You is mocking me?"

"Oh no no no no no no no….….pffft, yeah."

Thor lunged at him again and again, missing every time. It wasn't long before his movement started to slow and his attacks weakening like a calming storm.

"What's wrong, batteries getting low?"

"Shuddup!" he shouted between heavy breaths. He charged forward and it was then Kovu decided to fight head on. This was his plan. This was his strategy. Tire him out to a point where his odds of winning were highest.. Though he experienced some injuries, he somehow couldn't feel them anymore. He's not complaining.

In a matter of minutes, Kovu pinned the larger cub.

"How?" Thor asked through gritted teeth. "You is not even stronger than me!"

"I don't have to be stronger," Kovu smirked. "I just have to be smarter."

The whole cave became silent. No one, absolutely no one, thought Thor would lose to such a weakling. It was preposterous! "You must've cheated!" a lion yelled.

 _What? I didn't-_

"Yeah!" another lion agreed. "There's no way you could've beaten Thor without cheating!"

As lions one after the other began agreeing, Timon said to Simba, "Simba, you gotta tell them to stop! Kovu won fair and square! There's no way he cheated!"

The king sighed and walked up to the betrayed cub who was near tears. Kovu looked up to his father, hoping for some sense of pride in his emotionless gaze. "Dad, are you…. proud of me? I did this for you."

Simba struck Kovu across the face, and this time, he felt pain again, not in the outside, but inside his heart. "What did I say about calling me dad!" he berated.

"I-I…"

"And proud? Hurting another cub is suppose to make me proud of you? That's sounds like something Scar would do!" The crowd scrambled as their king left. The only ones who comforted Kovu were Timon and Pumbaa, but even they weren't any help.

"Sorry kid," the meerkat apologized. "I didn't think Simba can ever be like that." He was really shocked to find that their friend can act so cold hearted towards his own son. One way or another, he was going to find out why.

Kovu couldn't hear him. He was too busy watching his tears and blood drip into the ground like rain, mixing together

And in that moment, the females returned carrying their hunt. Simba ran to his daughter to find that she actually caught a rabbit! Her first prey! He hugged her close. "Kiara, I am so proud of you!" he said to her.

"What!" Timon exclaimed. "Your son beats up the strongest kid in your pride, but you're more proud in some furball Kiara caught! That's bull-"

"It's okay, uncle," Kovu interrupted as he eyed his sister with a sad smile. It was then on he learned an important lesson he won't soon forget. "I understand now." He retreated deeper into the cave.

 _No matter how hard I try….._ _I can never be as good as Kiara….._

* * *

Sarafina led her daughter away for privacy, making sure no one was listening. There was a question bugging her for a long time. "Okay Nala, I haven't asked this because I thought you were still uncomfortable with Kovu, but since it looks like you're not, why do you insist on keeping the son of the man who raped you?"

Nala averted her gaze, ashamed. "It's because…."

 **End of chapter! Now the ending might feel a little rushed because I was finishing the end at like 1:13 in the morning. And I also placed a few references in this chapter like, "I do a lot of pushups and situps and I drink plenty of juice." Can anyone tell where I got that from? Check the internet if you can't tell. I also hope I got the personalities of Timon and Pumbaa right. Anyways, will Nala reveal her reasons for keeping Kovu? Spam that fav and follow button to find out next time on, Pain Doesn't Hurt at All! Review!**


	7. Truths

_Heavy rain pouring down her back, Nala secretly ran away from Pride Rock as fast as she possibly can with a wailing cub in her maw. It kept writhing and crying, and only when did she roughly dropped him onto the cold wet ground did he stop. He gazed upon his mother, his teary sapphire eyes begging his mother not to leave him in the cold._

 _Nala glared right back at him. Does this abomination really think she actually cares for him? No! Not in the least! Once she's strong enough to head out on her own, she will find help and save the Pride Lands from this monster's father._

 _Her cub stumbled, for he had not fully mastered walking, and grasped onto her leg, trying hard not to let go. She bared her teeth and swatted him away full force on the head. It was sent high into the air before receiving a harsh landing as it rolled farther away._

 _It did not move._

 _Satisfied, she turned and left back to Pride Rock, the last thing she heard were the cub's pleadful cries gradually disappearing in the rain._

* * *

"It wasn't until after I realized what I've done that I forgot about searching for help and focused every minute of my life searching for him, " Nala sobbed into her mother's shoulder. "After the fourth day I abandoned him, I gave up. Not a day goes by when I don't regret the horror I committed. So when Kovu was born, I made up my mind to raise him, like I should've done with his older brother. But I just couldn't allow him to be raised as the tyrannical ruler Scar wanted him to be, so I left him too so I can look for someone stronger than me for help." She had trouble talking as her voice began to crack. "Imagine Mom, me, your innocent daughter, a murderer!"

It was that time she gave up talking as she continued to use her mother's shoulder a rag for her tears. In return, Sarafina soothed her daughter's back, her expression and attitude towards Kovu softening. "What was his name?" she was prompted to ask.

The younger lioness wiped the last of her tears. "Nuka…" she barely had the will to answer. "And even though I decided to raise Kovu in his place, by looking at how he's treated around here, sometimes…. I think Kovu would be better off dead."

* * *

"By looking at how he's treated around here, sometimes…. I think Kovu would be better off dead."

Those words shattered Kovu's already broken heart.

So that's what she really thinks ofhim. He sighed a heartbroken sigh, and left the cave. Of course he should've known eavesdropping on his mother's conversation was gonna be a bad idea, but something deep inside him told him to. His hesitation cost him to miss out the rest of whatever they were talking about, but at least he got to hear those last few words.

He slowly made his way to his place of thought, the top of Pride Rock.

Maybe his mother had a point? Maybe he would have a better life if he had no life at all? But then, who would protect his sister from the dangers he knows this world has to offer? But that also wasn't becoming a problem.

As time flew by, he could clearly see Kiara grow stronger, faster, and even a bit more mature through his saddening eyes. And now she's in the age where she can travel all by herself with only a few concerns from her family. He was starting to wonder if his presence was really necessary in order to ensure her safety, and by the looks of her captured prey getting bigger each time, now he was really REALLY starting to wonder.

So today, he's decided to laze around on his back on top of some random rock under the warm sun, somewhere lost in the African plains, snoring himself asleep without a single care in the world.

"All right, Thor, I think the coast is clear," a familiar incessant voice rang from the tall grass. Kovu awoke one eye opened.

"You is sure, Umi? What you is planning sound's like treason if you ask Thor."

Umi scoffed her boyfriend as if he's the crazy one. "Babe, how many times have I told you: say I instead of saying your name. I'm(and the author) sick and tired of it."

The male casted his eyes below their feet. "Thor is- I is sorry."

The female petted his head. "Don't feel bad, babe. Once my plans works, not one of us will feel sad ever again. In fact, we're gonna rule the entire Pride Lands together!

"What is plan again?" he just had to ask. Honestly, her whole plan confused him.

She sighed. Must she explain her brilliant plan all over again to this chunk of brainless muscle? "The plan is for YOU to use you good looks on that brat Kiara so that she can become your girlfriend. Stay with her until its finally time for her to choose a mate to become king. Do that and here comes the royal life!"

"But you is my love. Why you is wantin me to love Kiara?"

"You're not really going to love her," Umi said as if it was obvious. "You're going to PRETEND that you love her while you really love me, while ruling everything over as king. But since your pea sized brain can hardly process a thought, you'll have me telling you exactly what I want you to do. And from what I learned from my mother, the king has more authority than the queen. This plan is flawless!"

A little confused, Thor agreed with a nod.

Kovu, on the other paw, glared at the sky.

So that's what that hag is planning. _Trying to get your stupid boyfriend to hit on my sister. eh?_ he thought venomously. _Not if I can help it!_ He waited patiently for the devious couple to leave, before bounding off who knows where at full speed. Though it may be easy to just expose their sinister plot to the entire price, the problem was, who would believe him? Kiara might, but now that she's in the age where she's starting to find boys attractive, even she may not be any help. And if he as so much threatens Thor, he'll get a one way to ticket to another slap across the face from you know who.

Looks like he's all alone in this one.

Over the next few days, after witnessing Thor's failed attempts of wooing his sister (which made his brotherly instincts kick in and nearly murder the offender on the spot) he decided to blow off some steam by hanging out with Colt. Though the zebra himself was very reluctant to be anywhere near the grump faced murder machine. He would be much more comfortable if Mayla was here, but each of her rare visits takes a huge risk of death since she's a hyena and all.

As they walked side by side in silence, Colt was hesitant to ask an important question that will most certainly prompt Kovu to maul him, but he asked away. "So Kovu… I've been wondering….does K-Kiara like me?"

Kovu stopped dead in his tracks, eyeing him curiously. "Say again?"

Immediately, the zebra's cheeks flushed red as he replied nervously, "I-I'm not asking if she LIKE LIKES me…. just if she likes me… you know… as friends?"

It was his blush that Kovu was able to tell what he really meant, and if that isn't blush, then he doesn't know what is. But instead of growling and telling him to back the frig off his sister, the overprotective brother smiled kindly, a lightbulb lit over his head. "She's TOTALLY into you, Colt."

"R-Really?" the zebra stuttered to respond. "You're not lying or anything?"

"Of course not! " he said in mock hurt. Really, he isn't lying. "I remember one time she went on and on about how she wished all the brave lions would be a little more shy ."

He stepped back, lost in utter confusion. Almost everyday his sentences with other animals will end up as confusing words of whatever he just said, even amongst other fellow zebras he'll have a hard time talking. Kiara was different, somehow in a way he didn't understand. "H-How? Wh-why?" he just had to ask.

"She thinks you're cute when you stutter." Okay, so maybe he lied on that part, he wasn't so sure.

Hope… that's what Colt felt invigorate his body. Already he can feel himself grow prouder and more confident in himself! Kiara actually thinks he's cute!

"But the problem is, some bonehead lion's trying to hit on her," Kovu later explained, doing his best to stay calm.

It's as if emotions were being switched around in Colt's head. No longer was he excited, but looking ready to kill exactly like what Kovu felt earlier today. "Where is he," the zebra demanded in a deadly tone he has never in his life spoken before.

No matter where or how far Kiara traveled, Thor chose to stubbornly follow her with a neverending ammunition of lame compliments or poems like "Roses is red, violets is blue, you is pretty, and I is too."

There's a limit to one's patience, however, and it was Thor's that was all used up. He quickly ran up in front of Kiara, anger in his glare. "You is playin hard ta get, you know that? Why you is not lovin me like other girls?"

"Because I'm not _like_ the other girls," she explained calmly, lightly pushing him aside and continued on. For a better explanation, Kiara wasn't one to instantly show off her stuff in front of the nearest male, hoping for a quick relationship. Instead, she's one of the few who cares more about what's in the inside instead of the outside. Take Colt, for example. A few days after they officially greeted one another under friendly terms, there would days when the two would be alone together, but it was mostly just her hunting small animals as he watched her with a nervous smile. Though the conversation was lacking, the longer Kiara spent her time with him, the more she found his constant stuttering and shyness to be quite charming and funny to watch. And despite his appearance of a zebra instead of a handsome lion, she finds him just a little cute

"You is listenin, Kiara?" a voice destroyed her thoughts.

If only she known this annoying pest would follow her, then she would of asked Kovu to accompany her before he ran off early in the morning. The siblings used to hang out together nearly everyday, but her own stubbornness made her believe that if she's going to become strong and independent enough to become queen, she can't have some older brother watching her 24/7. But since she doesn't have that same brother who watches her 24/7, any lion can be in a 3 feet radius without having their throats slit. Where's your knight in shining armor when you need one?

Never did she guess her knight would a furious zebra walking up to them with Kovu.

Thor immediately crouched, ready to pounce. "Hungry, Kiara? Cause I got lunch right here."

By instinct, Kiara stood in front of the two animals. "Don't hurt him, Thor! He's my friend!"

One glance at the madly snarling lion and Colt was already prepared to run. Kovu never told him he would a larger than average cat with wickedly sharp claws and teeth! But he didn't come here to fight. The one thing he came here to do was tell him to stay away from his girlfriend, who is not really his girlfriend of course but just a friend who is a girl if you must know, and hopefully not get mauled in the process. And if he is about to get mauled, Kovu and Kiara will surely come to his rescue.

Thor looked at Kiara, understandably confused, then focused back on the quivering zebra. "Friend, you is sayin? How can you be friend with food?"

"Because," she began in a snappy tone, "he's more thoughtful and doesn't act like a nonstop braggart like you .And I would much rather have him as company than you!"

Colt barely felt Kovu's light nudge. He lowered his head to his level. The lion whispered quietly into his ear, "Dude, you can't let my sister do all the talking. Show her that you can stand up for yourself or something."

Colt needed to reserve whatever speech he had left, so he agreed with a nod "Y-Yeah, wh-what she s-s-said…"

Kovu facepalmed.

Angered, Thor stepped up to Colt, who in turn cowered in fear, until they were face to face. "You is thinkin you're better than me? How? You is not even strong lion like me," he mocked.

"Because he's stronger than you, duh!"

All eyes directed on Kovu.

"Everybody heard what I said, Colt here can toss you around like the sack of potatoes you are!" Kovu defended his friend, forcing Thor's head away with his own.

"Oh really…." the larger male sneered dangerously, trying to push Kovu's head back with his incredible strength, but somehow incapable of doing so. "We is taught that zebras is cowards in circle of life. One show of my sharp teeth and he be runnnin like the rest of em."

"Oh please," Kovu said in disbelief. "As if Colt would be afraid of you. He's the most courageous and strongest zebra I have ever known!" he praised proudly.

"K-Kovu, what are you doing?" Colt whispered frantically into Kovu's ear.

He removed his gaze from Thor for a moment. "Trying to hook you up with my sister," he whispered back.

"By trying to kill me?" he replied as quietly as he could in a voice between fear and shouting out his anger.

Thor gave a hearty laughed, amused at the thought of some witty zebra knocking him out cold, instead of the other way around. "You is so sure? The zebra here is lookin like he is wantin to run right now."

Kovu rolled his eyes and patted the young foal's quivering side. "Of course I'm sure. Colt is gonna ANNIHILATE your sorry a$$. And sooner or later this story's gonna be changed to rated M because it's going to be so brutaaaaaaaal!" (fourth wall break. couldn't help myself) Colt was about to protest, but Kovu placed a claw over his mouth. "Silence Colt, I am speaking for you…."

If the great kings above knew about gambling, they would surely bet all their money on Thor when he challenged Colt to a fight near a river known to be the second best source of a cool drink in case the watering hole ever went dry, however, it was also known for its tales of repeated crocodile attacks. He then left, but not before giving the worried zebra a somehow terrifying _good luck._

Kiara shoved Kovu as hard as she can. "Brother, you idiot!" she screamed with such terror that Kovu's shivering rivaled Colt's. "Colt is gonna get killed thanks to you!"

"Don't worry about it, sis," he reassured while rubbing his head. "In no time flat that pig headed hitter will know to stay away from you, all thanks to Colt." He eyed the zebra with a confident smile. "Right man?"

Colt was too busy imagining his vast possible untimely deaths in his own thought. So busy in fact, Kovu had to drag his butt by the legs to the river. When he wouldn't stop shaking, Kovu gave him some wise advice. "Listen, Colt. Don't believe in yourself…. believe in me! Believe in the Kovu who believes in you."

….

"Uh….. what?" Very wise advice indeed, for it made the soon-to-be-dead-meat far more confused than scared.

The fighters met in the chosen flat battlefield, alone if the two spectators watching the quarrel with their backs turned on the rushing river didn't count. Before it began, Kiara tried to stop the fight, but Thor said to her, "You is better be quiet and watch like the girl you is." Kovu immediately wanted to attack him right then and there, but told himself that's Colt's job. Luckily for the brother, the comment seemed to make Colt angrier and more determined to fight.

Kovu observed them closely. Though his friend may be taller and more bulky than Thor, Colt was more experienced in choosing what grass tastes better while Thor was the best at tearing prey like him to shreds.

Colt kept shifting legs, wondering what he should do. So is he suppose to punch him or something?

May the gods be with him.

Tired of waiting for his opponent to make the first move, Thor charged with a might roar, fully intended on sinking his sharp teeth on fresh juicy flesh. And when a zebra finds you trying to kill him(Or her. Thumbs up for gender equality) they usually run. And Colt was no exception. He ran in circles at full speed with a lion tailing his behind.

"Start fighting and quit being such a scaredy cat!" Kovu called out to him. He turned to Kiara, and found her chewing her claws. "Hey!" he scolded. He forced them down. "Sis, that better not be a habit of yours."

But she couldn't help it. Every second, the young foal's demise slowly creeped up on him, literally. No matter how hard Colt ran, Thor ran even harder to catch his tasty target, and he was close, so very close.

 _What did my father say to do when I'm about to die again?_ Colt wondered. He looked towards the sky for answers, and the image of a strong adult zebra appeared. "Colt," it spoke with the authority to command large herds , "if you're being chased by a predator, remember to always-"

Thor lunged, and bit hard into his tail. Yelping and jumping madly, he bucked his powerful legs and hit the attacker hard on the stomach. The earth shattering impact sent the young lion flying high into the air before crash landing on his spine.

Colt swished his tail back and forth, relieved to find it still attached. The foal waited for the downed predator to stand, and when he didn't, he cautiously walked towards him with his large shadow casted over the body. "Um… you ok, man?"

"Don't just stand there!" Kovu commanded from afar. "Pin him or something!"

"O-Oh, r-right," he responded and placed his hoof on Thor's chest. A good idea too when Thor began to writhe under his foot once he regained his vision. And the more he tried to escape, the more pressure Colt exerted to nearly break his bones.

By the looks of the two's positions, it seemed the prey will overcome the predator, but Thor HATED losing. He's suppose to be undefeatable! If he could just find a way to get out of this situation….

He looked over at Kiara, and a brilliant idea formed.

"Kiara, behind you!" he screamed. "Crocodile!"

Brotherly instincts kicking in, Kovu pulled Kiara back away from the river as far as possible and readied himself to pounce on any scaly beasts who dared to attack the prince of all lions, but not a single crocodile was there. So are they invisible crocodiles or something?

"D-Don't eat me, p-please!" Colt begged, laying defeated onto his side, a pair of paws holding his neck firmly down. Goddammit! In his time of concern for his friends, he had allowed Thor the perfect chance to turn the tables on him. And now he's going to pay price. Thor's bared teeth dripped hungry saliva as it came closer to bite down his head. He would've closed his eyes to anticipate the end, but a sight only he was seeing made him forget all about that.

Coming out of the river was a LITERAL crocodile, stealthily making its way with its giant maw wide open to consume the unsuspecting siblings. "Guys, behind you!" he screamed.

Kovu rolled his eyes. Getting fooled from a bonehead like Thor was embarrassing enough. "I swear to God, Colt, if this is another invisible crocodile, I'm gonna-" He almost ate his words, or rather, the croc did as it snapped its powerful jaws right in front of him! Rapidly did he jump to create a good distance from the scaled predator and get a good long look at it. Judging by the beast's size, it might as well be a full grown adult with its predatory yellow gaze implanting fear in his head, but he quickly shook it off. They needed to get out of here, now!

He peered over to his right, prepared to yell "RUN!" to Kiara…. only to find her missing on the spot. Where in the world is she?

His answer came in Kiara's terrified scream.

He checked back and found her, doing nothing but staring wide eyed. "Sis, get the hell out of there!" he commanded. Not a flicker of her ear. Did she even hear him.

Oh, she heard her brother all right, but the way the giant reptile's glare spoke of her death super glued her to the spot. Seeing this, it made its move.

"Dammit…" Kovu cursed under his breath. Now he's stuck with some stupid choicies. Either let Kiara become lunch which will give him enough time to run without a scratch, and make him quite possibly the next ruler of the Pride Lands, or take the beast head on to save his sister from her demise, and maybe get his head chewed off in the process. Guess what he chose?

"Yolo!" he roared as he lunged forward without a moment's hesitation. At the corner of the crocodile's eyes, it spun around and knocked Kovu across the face with its swiveled tail, sending the small annoyance aside.

Colt still struggled for freedom under Thor's strength. He complained to his captor why exactly he isn't helping his so called _love_ from the ravenous crocodile, but he simply explained that he was too hungry to help. What a jerk.

And Colt had no time to deal with jerks! Every second he's losing, the more likely Kovu's gonna get his head chewed off if he keeps guarding his stone frozened sister. Only one option left.

Once Thor's hungry mouth was in range, Colt suddenly bit hard onto the lion's pink nose, almost drawing blood. The searing pain was enough to get his filthy paws off the zebra's neck and cover his bleeding nose. Wrong move, because that gave Colt the chance to headbutt him full force. He may not be rhino, but the impact was formidable enough to knock the lion out cold.

Then, without another thought, he ran over to Kiara's side. Though a regular zebra would run from the danger, Kiara was in the danger. And he would be damned if he let a single fang touch her fragile frame,

Sensing the bigger challenge, or maybe the bigger meal, the reptile's tilted head sunk its razor sharp teeth deep within Kovu's leg. The brother winced under the pain before he was flung far from his sister.

Kiara still refused to move.

With Kovu gone, it's Colt's turn to protect Kiara, and he wasn't faring so well either. The crocodile kept snapping its jaws, and the only thing the zebra could do was push Kiara away from it. They'll soon have their backs against the rock behind them if this keeps, and remembering some advice his father gave him, almost all predators prefer the taste of zebras above anything else. He has to think of a plan before it's too late!

Too late.

His butt bumped against solid rock. In this kind of situation, the one thing he can do is just stare at the croc's opened maw. He glanced down at Kiara, hoping for a plan, but what he saw instead was her non stop shaking. Aren't lions suppose to be brave? Is she really that afraid of death? "Kiara, run!" he urged. "If any luck, it'll prefer me over you!"

She looked up at him. "B-B-But…. I-I…. d-don't w-want…" she whimpered pathetically.

Colt mentally facepalmed. Now's definitely not the time to be a stutter wreck like him!

Annoyed from the lack of attention, the crocodile snapped its jaws.

Annoyed as well, Colt stuck his tongue at him. Can't it see he's trying to save the one he wants to be his girlfriend! Perhaps if it just closed it's mouth for one second then maybe-

A light bulb formed over his head.

That's it!

Full of confidence, he met the crocodile's gaze. "Your mother was a salamander!" he taunted with no regrets. As expected, the beast revealed rows of razor sharp teeth aimed solely for him. Colt reared up his front legs, narrowly dodging the set of teeth, and slammed them down on the croc's maw moments before it could open again.

The crocodile retreated away from the smug face zebra, but the foal's smile dropped when the it shook off the pain as if it was nothing, then marched right for him. It snarled to freeze him place, however, as it did, a single fang fell. Then another.

Then another.

Then another until a whole crap ton fell.

How can a predator kill prey with such few teeth? The question surely reached the crocodile's brain. Upon realizing this, and maybe a little embarrassed, the scaly beast withdrew into the river, never to be seen again.

"Y-You okay?" Colt nudged Kiara.

She breathed in….. and out. Finally, her nerves calmed. ""Y-Yeah," she had trouble answering. Then, much to his surprise, she reached out and grabbed his neck so that she could hug it like there's no tomorrow.

Kovu smiled at the couple from a few feet away. Seems like his plan worked after all. Although, he does feel a tad guilty for forcing Colt into fighting Thor, he couldn't think of anyone else perfect to keep the bonehead away and become Kiara's boyfriend. And the unexpected crocodile attack made his plan work 150% better. But now, with Thor out cold with a learned lesson, he needed to find a way to break the two up.

Sure, the young foal saved his sister and all, but imagine a zebra king of the Pride Lands. We can't have that now can we?

"Colt…." Kiara said into the zebra's fur.

"Y-Yes?" Colt asked excitedly. Was this finally the moment he's all been waiting for? The moment where Kiara admits she loves him as much as he loves her?

"You're the greatest friend a girl could have."

Colt's face deadpanned. Kiara waved her paw over his dead white eyes. "Um… Colt? You there? You're gonna get flies if you leave your mouth open. Colt?"

 _That was easy_ Kovu thought happily. He never expected him to be friendzoned so quickly. All's well that ends well he guessed.

Kovu took a step forward and nearly stumbled over in pain. The hell?

He lifted his right front leg and inspected it. He found holes where the crocodile's fangs protruded deeply and leaked a considerable amount of blood onto his paw.

"Bro?" a worried voice whispered. Much to his surprise, he found Kiara up in front of him near Colt. Most of her attention was focused on his bloodied paw like it's one of the great wonders of the world. "Are you okay?"

He flashed her a toothy grin and waved off her concern with his red paw. "Don't worry about, sis. This is nothing. I'm perfectly fine."

"Are you sure?" Colt asked. "That actually looks like it hurts."

"Like I said," Kovu eyed his red paw and clenched it into a fist. "I'm okay…."

 **End of chapter! What this chapter is mostly about is furthering Kiara and Colt's relationship, but then stopping it at the friend zone. And also reveal Kiara's fear of death that will be kind of important in later chapters. And maybe show how far Kovu will go into protecting his sister. Oh, and the past will come back to bite you or something. Anyways, review!**


	8. A Fluffy Chapter: Bedtime Stories

A shroud of darkness decorated with small twinkling stars enveloped the world.

Kovu, like every night, prepared himself for sleep in the deepest darkest part of the cave. Even though he had zero company and the only interesting thing to stare at was the luminous full moon and the green leaf wrapped around his injured paw, he found the absence of hated glares to be very the comforting..

Then, just when his eyes were about to close, a small figure came up to him and asked, "Brother, can you tell me a bedtime story?"

"Bedtime story?" Kovu said as he brought his head back up to look at his sister. "Why are you asking me? Why not dad or mom?"

"Well, when I asked dad, the only thing he could think of was the Circle of Life story again," Kiara explained with an annoyed tone. "And when I asked mom, all she had was some boring old story that almost made me fall asleep."

"Isn't that the point of bedtime stories?" Kovu mused.

"Maybe, but I wanna sleep from a good story, not a bad one. So will you…." she seemed hesitant to . "Tell me a story?"

"Well…" he looked towards the ceiling with a playful grin.

Her eyes were practically begging for a yes.. "Pweatty pweaaaaaaaaaaaaase?"

How can he resist such an irresistible look? Kovu ruffled her head and she giggled under his touch. "Fine," he agreed after his will finally broke. "I'll tell you a story."

"Yaaaaay!" his sister cheered and nuzzled her brother with neverending affection.

Kovu smiled happily before coughing into his fist. "Ok, here goes. It's called the Ugly Barnacle."

Kiara's eyes blinked with anticipation.

"Once there was an ugly barnacle. He was so ugly that everyone died. The end."

Seconds of shocked silence passed. "That didn't help at all!" she whined with a pout.

"I kid! I kid!" he laughed out loud. Kiara was unamused, and it wasn't until Kovu noticed that he ended his laughter with another cough on his fist. "Right, sorry. This time I'll be serious, I promise."

 _Once upon a time, there was a young lion named Kimba-_

"ooh ooh! Can that lion be you, bro?" Kiara interrupted.

"Sure, why not?"

 _Once upon a time, there was a young lion named Kovu. He was like most lions his age, except his pride never really liked him for some reason, not even his parents. Was it his rare black mane, or his strange emerald eyes? He didn't know, and he'll never know. But despite all that, he wanted to be treated like family... like he's a part of something. However, no matter how hard he tried, it seemed he can never be accepted as a lion in his own pride._

"So what did he do?" Kiara struggled to say through her yawns.

 _He made friends outside of his own pride. They were other lions from-_

"Can they be Colt and Mayla?"

"Whatever you say princess."

 _He made friends outside of his own pride. And they weren't lions too. One was a zebra foal named Colt, and another a hyena pup named Mayla. Despite their differences as species, the three were happy together, always playing, always smiling and laughing, but Kovu felt something missing in his life. Family._

 _Sure, he had a family through his friends, but he wanted to be treated like family from someone with the same blood as him. So that's when his sister was born. Her name was-_

"Can I be Kovu's sister?"

"Of course you can, sis."

 _Her name was Kiara, and boy did Kovu love her. Out of all the lions and lionesses, she's the only one who loved him back, regardless of their dad's protest. She was the light at the end of his tunnel. The one who gave him purpose in his life. And it's because of that, Kovu swore to protect his little sister at all costs, even if that cost is his own life._

 _The end._

Kovu looked at Kiara and found her sleeping soundly with the bubble in her nose growing bigger, and at the same time, smaller in sync with her snores. He brought their heads close together. "Sis, know that I love you and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you become a good queen. Got that?"

"Sure, whatever you say, bro…" she mumbled in her sleep.

He chuckled under his breath and ruffled her head lightly. Then he held her close, ensuring that she can never feel the bitter cold throughout the night.

The end.

 **End of chapter. This is just a short chapter I did in my spare time. The Ugly Barnacle is a great story I heard from when I was younger. Oh, and updates might take a while because school is back on for me. Anyways, review!**


	9. The Queen I Need to Be

**And here's another chapter for you guys and girls. Just for a some insight, this will not as heartwarming as the last chapter.**

An antelope's bloody leg was plopped onto the ground, stirring Kiara from her dreams. "Wake up sleepy head," a familiar playful voice spoke, "or else you're gonna miss out breakfast."

Kiara lazily opened one eye with great effort and found Kovu smiling down on her. "Hey brother..." she yawned, "Good morning…."

"And a good morning to you too, sis" Kovu responded happily before digging into their morning meal. The meat tasted delicious and the blood sweet. but he soon noticed Kiara still laid on the ground, staring at the food absently. He swallowed and stared at her, blood and a piece of hanging flesh stuck to his maw. "Anything on your mind, sis?"

There was something in her mind in fact.

 _Sis, know that I love you and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you become a good queen._

What is a good queen exactly? A million different ideas swarmed around the young lioness' brain yet she couldn't trust herself to choose one.

"Bro, I have a really important question."

"For the last time, sis. Vampires. DON'T. Sparkle," he scolded.

"No, not that! I need to know what a good queen is."

Kovu almost choked. She really wants to ask him out of all lions? "Are you sure you want my opinion sis?" he said, staring at the ground with distant eyes. "I mean, why not ask Dad or Mom or-"

"Because I trust you the most big brother," she said sweetly

She watched intently as he closed his eyes and ponder over her question. Only after seconds of awkward silence did he speak with a mischievous grin. "If you really want the answer…." Kovu said painfully slow. Then, without a single warning, ran off towards the other direction and left Kiara in the dust. "you gotta catch me first!" he shouted between laughs.

"Hey, no fair!" Kiara whined as she launched herself from the spot and chased after him. The only inner confilct that stopped her was a rather loud growl from the bottom of her stomach that locked her in place. It should've been expected. No one can miss out the most important meal of the day. The future queen was no exception. "Ugh, fine. I'll find you later brother," she groaned out in defeat and hunger. She headed back to her half-eaten antelope leg and nibbled it grumpily.

As the carcass slowly diminished one bite per minute, her father came with a warm smile. "Hey Kiara," he greeted. "Just wanted to say bye before I head out. Need anything?"

Perfect! If her jerk of a brother won't answer her question then her dad is the next best choice. She lifted her head gazed up hopefully towards Simba. "Yeah, I do need something dad."

Simba nuzzled his daughter and she purred under his touch. "Anything for my little girl," he purred as well.

"Do you know what a good queen is?" she asked with curiosity both in her eyes and voice.

"Hmph," Simba smirked. "That's easy. A good queen is someone who enforces the law."

"The law?"

"Yep! Sure, it's mostly the king's job to keep the balance in check, but sometimes the queen can take charge too if needed because the law is what keeps order in the Pride Lands. So you must make sure it stays that way and give punishment to those who break it, no matter how small or who committed the crime, you must make sure they can never do it again. Either banishment…. or death." A great parent Simba is, really.

The young princess gulped nervously. Who wouldn't? She had enough future responsibilities already, but to decide one's own life? The very thought shook her to the bone. "Thanks dad…" she said alongside her quivering grin. "I'll…. think about it."

After one final goodbye nuzzle, Simba bounded off/

Ok, so maybe her father wasn't gonna be any help. Maybe her mother perhaps?

Kiara later found Nala resting alongside the hunting party outside the cave. However, as she made her way towards the queen, she noticed a couple of heated glares from other lionesses aimed right at her small frame. The whole thing suddenly made her self conscious about each of her steps, but her mother's warm smile dashed away her fears. "Hello Kiara," she greeted. "What brings you here? Do you need another bath?"

"No Mom, I don't need another bath," Kiara tried to explain against her embarrassment. "I just wanna know what a good queen is exactly."

"A good queen…." Nala contemplated. "If you really want my opinion, a good queen is a good hunter. Someone who excels at leading the hunting party and bringing fresh prey for the entire pride."

That answer seemed reasonable enough. However, her brother may have something better than simply being a good hunter.

"Let's not forget," Nala called out as Kiara turned and left . "A good hunter mostly hunts for the entire pride's favorite prey." Her tongue licked her maw for any traces of blood. "Zebra."

Her search for Kovu was not going as well as she planned. Throughout the entire morning she's been having difficulty tracking through the tall grass and even one time fell in a puddle of slimy mud. Definitely not her best day. She trudged on, until she eventually stumbled upon Colt who was currently eating delicious grass a good distance away from his herd.

And it wasn't until Kiara said a simple "hello" that the zebra finally noticed her, and by noticed I mean leaping from the spot in total terror and crash down like a heavy boulder. Then with one painfully opened eye, he immediately flushed red. He groaned out in humiliation, forced himself up, and shook dirt off his zebra mane. His head swiveled back to make sure none of his fellow zebras noticed a lioness in their midst, and focused back on Kiara with a nervous grin. "G-Good to see you here, Kiara. Want me to watch you hunt again because I can spare-"

"Thanks but no thanks, Colt. Have you seen my brother lately?"

"No, I haven't. Haven't seen him all morning actually. Why?"

"I have this really important question I wanted to ask him. He ran before he did, though! What kind of lion does that to his sister?" she exclaimed glumly.

"Well…" Colt stared at his shifting legs and an obvious blush appeared, "you could always ask me that question."

Kiara thought for a moment. Asking a zebra about what kind of queen a lioness should be is kind of, how should she put it, weird. Though the way his hopeful zebra eyeballs begged for a yes crumpled the word "no". "I guess I can ask you…"

Colt smiled proudly. "Ask away."

Kiara inhaled a deep breathe. Here goes nothing. "Everyone is always telling me that I'll become a queen in the future, but I need to know what kind of queen I need to be to become a good one." Let's see how a zebra will respond to that.

The gears in Colt's brain went into overdrive. Never did he think she would ask him THAT kind of question. He first thought she was looking for Kovu because she needs dating advice for some hot-shot lion she fell in love with, and then the zebra himself would be here to tell her to slap that no good lion across the face.

Finally, he found the perfect answer. "I think a good queen is…. a fair queen."

"A fair queen?" Kiara asked for a better explanation.

Colt nodded. "Yeah, a fair queen. Someone who makes sure everyone and everything is treated equally. And I don't know if you know this, zebras are the most hunted prey in the Pride Lands. It's actually getting pretty hard to eat a single piece of grass in peace without some predator already stalking us from behind." The zebra removed his gaze from the young cub, an expression of sadness evident. "You know, my dad told me I had older siblings once, but they all died from predators by the time I was born. Maybe if they were still alive, then I wouldn't be so-"

His words froze upon meeting Kiara's guilty eyes. "O-Oh h-hey, don't feel bad," he reassured frantically. "I'm just prey compared to you lionesses and lions so who am I to complain? I guess all we zebras can do is do our best to survive the Circle of Life."

Stranded in a sea deep thoughts, Kiara thanked Colt, which he smiled honestly and returned to his grass, and wandered off. She never realized how troubled the world is outside her safe home. If it's really true that zebras were being over hunted, it wouldn't be long before Colt himself will become a predator's next meal.

A bunny hopping into view stowed her away from her thoughts. Her stomach rumbled and she licked her lips. Nothing like a quick meal to help think things over. She crouched, bared her sharp fangs, and was about to pounce until her rumbling stomach gave her away.

It ran.

Frustrated, Kiara screwed over the do's and dont's of hunting chased after the quick little rascal through the tall grass. She gave the entire hunt her best efforts, but her speed just wasn't enough to catch the furball as it sped away and left her in its dust. Dammit.

Since her failure to capture brunch left her nothing else to do, Kiara trudged on for her search for Kovu.

Surprisingly, instead of finding Kovu, there she found the hyena, Mayla munching on the exact same rabbit that she herself tried to be her catch, but it would rude to randomly shout that out. And by the looks of how ferociously she's wolfing down her food, she probably didn't even notice Kiara's there. Maybe if she tip toed-

Whether it was fate or not, Kiara's hungry stomach gave her away.

"Oh, hey Kiara. Fancy meetin you here. What's up?" the hyena greeted as she gulped down another chunk of delicious meat.

"Nothing much," was all she think of to could say. This was maybe about the third or second time the young princess met this particular hyena. Was she a friend or an enemy? She really had no idea what to think of her just yet.

"You hungry? Cause I think I have a few pieces of meat left if you want any."

Kiara's stomach rumbled happily without her permission. Stupid useless organ. Although, her stomach is a very persuasive organ so maybe there won't be any harm in taking a few bites.

However, when Kiara sat near the hyena, she noticed few differences since the last time she saw her. Mayla seemed… skinnier to say the least with the way her bones were practically introducing themselves beneath her dark grey fur. And were those her ribs? "No thanks, actually. You uh… look like you need it more than me."

The hyena shrugged. "Suit yourself then. More meat for me"

"Hey, before I head out, have you seen my brother, Kovu, by any chance? I'm looking for him and I'm wondering if you have any idea where he is."

Mayla finished another piece of meat. "Sorry, princess. Haven't seen him all morning. Did he piss you off or somethin?"

"No, nothing like that. Well… something like that actually. I had this really important question but he decided to run off when I was about to ask him!

"That's cool. What question do ya have for him anyways?"

Kiara opened her maw, but then clamped it back down. She remembered perfectly from her father that hyenas are low life scum that will take any chance to gain an advantage over anything. Yet Kovu once said that a hyena can be quite the fun animal to hang around with, especially if it's Mayla. Apparently, there was a day when the hyena took her brother into rhino riding. They almost died, but Kovu expressed the event was like it was the greatest moment of his life, though he did demand Kiara that she must never do something as dangerous.

"You'd probably think I'm boring if you heard me ask this."

Mayla grinned and patted Kiara' back. "Oh, don't worry. You're my best friend's little sister so there's no way I would think less of you."

"Ok then. I wanted to ask my brother if he had any idea what a good queen is."

Rubbing her chin, Mayla thought hard over Kiara's question. "You know, it's not really my business to care about the Pride Land's rulers, animals, or what not, and I really have no ideal kind of queen that would make a good one. But you know what would be nice? If any of the so-called _great_ kings and queens would let at least a single hyena back into the Pride Lands," she finished fiercely, anger burning within.

"Back into? What do you mean?" Kiara asked with a puzzled expression. "My dad said hyenas are outsiders that came here long ago who had be banished to protect the Pride Land's supply of food."

Mayla nearly doubled over in absolute surprise. "Outsiders who came here and were banished to protect this place's food supply? Yeah right! We were here the same time you lions were here! Listen, before my parent's death, they told me the story behind the true reason why we hyenas are banished."

Kiara leaned her ear in as close as possible. This should be interesting.

"Both of our species were big rivals over hunting. While you guys had strength in power, we had strength in numbers, and it wouldn't belong before numbers overcame power. So your _great_ kings decided to get rid of their biggest competition by banishing them into the Outlands." Mayla's claws suddenly dug into the dirt without her consent. "What kind of sick animal does that! Abandoning an entire species to either die or go insane from starvation. It's because of that we became nothing but low life scavengers!" She glared at Kiara with fierce intensity in her eyes and desperation in her voice. "Kiara, please promise me you'll do something to those suffering in the Outlands. I can't stand to see another pile of my own kind's dried up bones!" The fire died once Mayla realized Kiara was cowering below her in terror.

"Sorry," she apologized with her head pushed down by guilt. "I just get a little frustrated whenever I think about how hard everything is back home. And you don't have to listen to me. The way I see it, the Pride Lands seem perfect without my kind."

Kiara nodded, thanked her for her time, and left with her head harboring another harsh realization about life.

* * *

Kovu kept swaying his head from side to side, eyeing for any sort of movement within the tall grass. He saw a bug or two, but no sign of Kiara at all. Then he stared at his reflection within the watering hole. Safe for now for a quick drink, he thought cheerfully.

But it was that time his ears flickered upon a rustle and a silent "shoot" that could be heard miles away, but knowing who it was, he chose to act completely oblivious and continue drinking with a barely contained smirk.

Kiara threw her smaller, younger body towards Kovu full force, and he allowed himself to be knocked over from her playful assault. The siblings rolled together, their joy heard from the birds high above, and laid their backs together on the ground under the warm sun.

Kovu gazed at Kiara with a cocky grin. "About time you found me, sis. I was beginning to worry your hunting skills haven't improved."

"I know you're trying to stall bro," she giggled. "I caught you so now you're forced to tell me what a good queen is."

He rolled his eyes and brought his paw to ruffle her small head. "I wouldn't say forced…."

Pouting, Kiara shoved his shoulder. "C'mon, you said you would!"

Sadness escaped through his sigh and his eyes downcast, much to his sister's surprise. "Sis, again, are you sure you want someone like me for that important question?"

"Brother, please stop doubting yourself," she pleaded . "I don't care what others say about you. You're the only one who I trust and I will always love you."

A tear almost fell, but Kovu blinked it away and his happy smile returned. "Thanks for the confidence boost, sis."

Kiara smiled and nodded.

"Ok, if you really REALLY wanna know what I think a good queen is, then here goes." Kovu inhaled a deeply. "I think a good queen is a benevolent queen."

"Be...ne...vo...lent?" Kiara had trouble pronouncing.

Kovu nodded. "A benevolent queen is someone who cares for the animals she rules over and is understanding to them, even if one of her subjects breaks a law, she can find a way to forgive them. And not only should she lead her pride towards a better future, but the entire Pride Lands towards a better tomorrow."

"But what does be...ne...vo...lent mean?"

"It means-"

Sadly, an interruption intercepted. The two's stomachs rumbled simultaneously aching for food. Kovu got back on his paws and loomed over Kiara to ruffle her head. "Sorry sis, maybe I'll answer that question later, but for now, we gotta head back or else we're gonna miss lunch."

"But-"

Kiara's stomach had already answered.

The young lioness stared at her bloody buffalo leg deep within a trance. It felt like everything she learned so far was now forming a cage around her brain, where a single idea conflicted one after the other.

"Kiara dear," Nala said as she swallowed down the last of her food. "you better eat your buffalo leg before it starts to rot."

"Oh! Ummm…." Kiara shook her head but the dullness in her eyes did not leave. "Sorry Mom, just thinking some things over."

"Like what?" the muffled voice of her father suddenly asked as he came near the two with a big lump of bloody meat clenched tightly in his maw. Simba dropped it and it fell with a _plop._

"Remember when I asked you guys what a good queen is?"

They nodded.

"I think I've finally figured out the kind of queen I want to be, but I need to know…" Her eyebrows creased. "What does be...ne… volent mean?"

Simba smiled. "Good to hear you wanna expand your vocabulary a bit, Kiara. Benevolent means kind or good-hearted. Where did you learn such a big word?"

All her questions answered, the young princess' cheerfulness returned. "Kovu told me that! He said if I'm gonna be a good queen then I need to be a benevolent queen!"

"That's so sweet," Nala cooed, or at least, in her head. Simba, however, leered suspiciously. Then, without another word, turned and left. Nala frowned, and followed her mate, leaving Kiara sitting there wondering. Then after heavy decisions, silently trailed her mother's footsteps and hid behind a rock decent enough to be considered a hiding spot.

"He's planning something…. I'm sure of it!" Simba roared his worry.

Nala sighed and grudgingly brought herself near the enraged king. Not again. She felt like banging her head against the wall. "Simba, you're overreacting. I thought it was nice for Kovu to be so kind towards Kiara."

The king scoffed at such a ridiculous idea and began pacing around madly, thinking of a good retort, until his rage clouded brain found one. "But that's EXACTLY what he wants us to think! Remember how Scar would always play as the innocent nice lion? Well, he only kept that act so he could get rid of me and Dad then take the throne for himself! And now, the little monster is trying to do just that! But he has another thing coming. There's no way I'll for the same thing twice!"

Kiara's terrified gasp nearly gave her away. The thought of her kind brother planning something so sinister was absurd, impossible even. Kovu wouldn't do something so dastardly, would he?

Unbeknownst to her until now, Kovu was in front of Kiara hiding in the same manner as her, listening and eyeing their parents intensely Then after watching them walk off as their argument continued to rise, Kovu turned and stalked in Kiara's direction.

Instead of rushing up and comforting her brother like she believed she would, Kiara merely stood frozen still as she gazed upon his stone dead eyes, but the strange part was that he didn't even take a single glance at her as he walked past.

* * *

Tears streamed down Kovu's face as he roared and slashed his claws against the wall.

"Heh, your display of frustration really amuses me."

Kovu never bothered to look back for he knew who it was. It was his older self, or his _darkness_ to be exact, grinning triumphantly down on the pathetic wimp.

"Why are you here anyways? Here to gloat about how great you are?" Kovu sneered through shaky breaths.

The malicious smile never left as he shook his head. "No, nothing like that, for today at least. I'm here to give you a little truth."

"Truth?"

"The truth about how you really feel for Kiara, of course. Do you really believe you love her as a sister?"

Such an obvious question almost made Kovu roll his eyes, and at the same time, made him ponder around that question. "Of course I do." Somehow. he didn't believe himself.

He glared. "No, no you don't you fool. Remember when Kiara said that she loved you?" he reminded him in an almost mocking tone.

Kovu clenched his paws.

"It made you feel warm, happy, and not alone, didn't it? In fact, everything she does makes you feel that way."

Kovu closed his eyes and nodded.

"Then I needn't say anymore. You are only pretending to love Kiara because she is the reason why you deny what you are. A monster at heart."

"No, y-you're lying!"

He frowned and his eyebrow raised. "Am I? Then if you truly care about Kiara, why do you persist on being with her? You know as well as I do that the same hated glares that have always been aimed at us are now also being directed at your dear sister for loving such an abomination. What happens to her when she ascends the throne and her subjects still finds a freak by her side? They'll get rid of her, that's what, and you know we both know that. Yet you insist on staying near her, all because she makes you happy. Admit it. That's not love. That's selfishness!"

A feral snarl emitted from Kovu, the young lion swung himself around and tore his claws across the lion's neck. Blood poured like a waterfall and he dropped dead, however, he managed to say his last words in a malevolent tone. "Good, your desire for bloodshed is growing as fast as the pain in your heart. Soon, you'll finally accept the monster you truly are."

His darkness faded out of sight.

In Kovu's eyes as he stared down at his paws in horror, the tears that fell onto them was blood. "I'm not a monster," he wept. "I'm not….. I'm not…."

Throughout the entire time, Kiara was there hiding in the shadows, watching him…. talk to himself? Despite her new found fear against her brother, she still felt like running to and tel him everything will all right and nuzzle him just to be sure, but she knew he had to be alone for now. "Brother," she whispered against his sobs. "for your sake only, I'll become the queen you want me to be. A benevolent queen…"

After one last sigh at her uselessness, she left him to despair.

"I'm not a monster…." Kovu continued to cry. "I'm not…. I'm not….. I am…" An insane smile slowly made its way. "a monster."

 **Sorry for the violence in this chapter, and also for the long update. School is killing my free time with homework and I'm doing horrible in my Chemistry class. But enough about that, do you believe Kovu loves Kiara? Review!**


	10. The Tiger Cub

Kovu laid there napping alone under the charitable tree whose cool shade shielded him from the scorching sun. The air carried warmth and the cool air brushed against his brown fur. A thin content looking line fluctuated with snore passed into the world.

Like all those under time's spell, Kovu has grown. His body was now bigger, stronger, and more rugged than it was a few years ago. His growing jet black mane now coursed around his neck. and his senses grew sharper as much as his fangs and claws did. With this new look on display, those who laid eyes on him could tell that Kovu's a full grown teenager now. Although, his appearance wasn't the only thing to alter over time.

With the grimness of a grouchy old man, Kovu chose to remain distant from his friends and family, insisted on solo hunts for his own food rather than accept the gracious offers from his mother, and prefered to stay silent for most of the day so he could listen to the strange voices in his head. Joking? Maybe, but being around an entire lion pride, there should be at least one feline who thought Kovu's sudden transformation from a bright happy cub to a gloomy emo teenager was a little mind boggling, but the adults who knew Kovu as the son of the crazy maniacal tyrant would hardly bat an eye in his direction. The few that do care anyways were driven to a begging point towards Kovu's sudden change of nature, but he refused to answer. He didn't want his problems to be their own.

Even Kiara couldn't remove the green dullness in his eyes. Almost everyday she tries to comfort him and say she missed the times they hung so much together, yet her voice dripped with lies for he can see it in her eyes. Fear. She was afraid of him. Probably has been since after she eavesdropped her loving _parents_.

Good, maybe now she'll focus more on her own life than waste her time on his.

But despite how his life radiated overwhelming depression, purpose resided within.

Day by day as the sibling's time together grew less frequent, the disapproving scowls the fragile little princess received slowly diminished, much to Kovu's relief. Behind his cold attitude and even colder eyes, he still loved Kiara. It's just that he believed avoiding her will keep her royal status intact without the danger of some random revolt just because Kiara keeps a freak by her side.

Or am I only doing this because I want to prove my darkness wrong? Kovu thought glumly as he rolled over and his paws covered his eyes, ashamed.

Oh, and did I mention Nala was pregnant again?

She told her son the exciting news months ago, hoping that this new edition would make his joyful smile return just it like it did when Kiara was welcomed into the world. "That's… wonderful," he responded through a very forced smile. In reality, he only saw this _new edition_ as a backup plan created from his father incase he did something to hurt his _little princess._

So that's why he's out here all by himself, so he could purposely miss his new sibling's birth.

Regardless of everything he's determined to do, Kovu felt desperate to live besides Kiara once again and stay every step of way with her, but he denied this feeling. He promised Kiara that he'll protect her from anything, even if that anything is himself.

However, the great kings above couldn't accept the lifestyle Kovu's chosen, it wasn't right, so they designed fate to have him meet a certain someone….

A small cry emitted not very far disturbed Kovu. He opened eye, awaiting for the noise again, and later closed it back down, thinking the whole thing was a one time event. Seconds later, he almost grasped the pure blissfulness of sleep until that same incessant noise drove it away. Deciding whether he should waste his time destroying the dream destroyer, he got up, grudgingly though, yawned, stretched out his body, then dragged himself towards the disturbance with half the mind of stuffing it down a hole.

Well, he would if this little thing didn't change everything.

It was some sort of alien whose orange fur perfectly matched the rising sun and was decorated with stripes as dark as a starless night and a nose almost impossibly pink, a tiger cub, much to Kovu's bewilderment. It was like someone just left the poor thing near base of the tree so it could do nothing but wail indescribable words to the world nonstop, but based on Kovu's personal whim, it cried "Momma! Momma!"

Torrents of pity overwhelmed Kovu. Driven by pity, as if he was beholding the most fragile object in the universe(Or multiverse because I'm a nerd), he nudged the small creature, and just like that, the cries were suddenly reduced to small sniffles. Yellow pleading orbs that leaked tears almost melted Kovu's soul as they were gazed upon him. "Hey, are you lost?" the larger feline asked.

It sneezed, blinked its clueless eyes, and shrugged.

Kovu analyzed his surroundings only finding wind pushing heads of grass. "Are you alone?"

It shrugged again.

The lion looked around again and found only a duo of bugs buzzing their loud wings together. "Are you waiting for someone?"

It shrugged again.

"Do you need any company until your parents get back?"

It shrugged again.

Eyes glared, Kovu huffed and frowned, turning tail and started walking away from the amused cub, yet couldn't seem to move faster than a snail. He looked back, making sure the defenseless tiger was still there.

It was still there, and no matter how hard Kovu fought the magnetic pull the two felines shared, he couldn't move more than one feet away from it. Why doesn't he want this stupid tiger to be left alone? "Maybe I'll just camp around here, you know, just to make sure it's parent's get back," he told absolutely no one as he hid himself within the tall grass.

Minutes passed in silence.

By now, rivers should be streaming with tears due to the cub's limitless cries, but even though Kovu was nowhere near the cub's vision, the urge to cry disappeared. It's as if it could sense Kovu's protective gaze watching over it, knowing he will rush to its aid at the first sign of danger.

Couple of hours passed. Many different animals returned to their homes throughout the African plains once after witnessing the grand introduction of their king's new child, but Kovu saw not a single tiger in sight. Where were they? Off partying and getting drunk on alcohol? Probably not, but seriously, no animal would leave their baby out alone, would they?

Whatever the case, while the entire pride was probably busy overdoing their love and cuddles to Simba's new heir, Kovu was busy stuck babysitting for who knows how long.

And just when Kovu thought the bugs buzzing near his sensitive ears and the wind constantly shoving grass all over his face was annoying enough, the cub's never ending cries returned, louder and more cringeworthy than ever before. Though, for an entirely different reason.

The cub was hungry, Kovu later found out when he heard its stomach growl almost louder than its cries. And not knowing any better, he hunted not far off and came back with a juicy good sized bunny ready to be eaten, but the cub stubbornly refused. Kovu tried stuffing the meat down its maw, however, the cub remained unbreakable. The only time a fraction of its maw opened was when it chose to stick its tongue at him with a half pissed off half amused look. What was it, a vegetarian?

No, it's not. It's a freakin baby, and babies can't eat meat. They need milk, and Kovu wanted to drown himself in embarrassment once he finally figured that obviously obvious fact out, but who to provide the milk? Surely not him: a male lion in his teenage years. What Kovu needed was someone who's female, someone who's good at mothering, and most importantly, someone who's currently lactating good nutritious milk for anyone young….

That's when his mother came into the equation as the perfect answer, but there was problem.

"Do you have a name?" Kovu asked.

It shrugged again.

"If I'm gonna introduce you to the pride, you gotta a have name," Kovu explained as he tried creating a suggestion through the cub's adorable features. "First things first, are you a boy or a girl?"

It shrugged again.

Kovu wanted nothing more than to spit all his rage onto the cub's smug face, but instead grumbled and lifted its hind legs. Definitely a boy.

"Ok, then, From now one, until the end of time, you shall be forever known as…. Kopa!" Kovu finished excitedly.

The tiger thought for a moment, then shook his cute little head and responded in an adorable almost squeaky voice, "Nuh-uh."

Kovu's expression hardened. "How about Alucard?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Kirito?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Kazuto?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Yugioh?

"Nuh-uh."

"Ichigo?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Naruto?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Lucario?"

"Nuh- uh."

"Goku?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Sasuke?"

The cub seemed to actually put some thought into that name, but like all other names, he refused with a shake of his head and a "Nuh-uh."

Ok, so maybe about now Kovu was a little low on ammo on cool names, but he had one left, and if this goddamn cub says one more goddamn "Nuh-uh", he's gonna lose his goddamn mind.

"Kamina, take it or leave it," Kovu demanded with a little excessive force behind his voice.

This time, a spark was lit within the tiger's eyes as he nodded approvingly.

"Kamina…. that's the name you want to be called?"

He nodded more furiously this time.

"Are you sure? Because there's no take backs. You'll be called Kamina for the rest of your hopefully not short life."

The tiger scowled in total annoyance, but decided to nod again anyways, well, he was about to until the lion leaned closer until their noses were practically greeting each other., "And there's no take backs!" Kovu interrupted. A set of firm eyes then awaited for the answer.

He nodded again, a little more frustration to it than last time.

"Did I mention there's no take backs?"

Tired of all this bull, Kamina bit hard into the lion's nose.

"Ow! Ok! I get it! Let go!" Kovu frailed with all his might as the cub's barely developing fangs injected pain all throughout his black nose. And no matter how hard Kovu swung him around like a drunken swordsman, Kamina's steel maw was locked in place. Time for the magic words.

"Please let go?" Kovu begged with a voice so nasal it was almost comical.

Shrugging, Kamina loosened his maw and and his butt dropped firmly on the ground, unharmed. Well, at least for now as Kovu's devil like glare told untold amounts of painful vengeance. However, just one long look at the small cat's overly large puppy dog eyes and Kovu's burning hatred completely burned out. Those eyes kinda reminded him of Kiara, like how she would beg for forgiveness whenever she did something to piss him off when they were younger. Good times.

But enough about useless memories, getting this defenseless, albeit deadly, tiger straight into Pride Rock to sate it's annoyingly growling stomach. Kovu then very carefully lifted the cub by the scruff of his neck, then carelessly tossed him onto his back like a rag doll. No complaints, thankfully(Kovu didn't notice but Kamina was currently chomping down unaffectedly on Kovu's neck for vengeance), as the dynamic duo bounded off towards the towering pile of rock.

Often Kovu continued to search behind him, relieved to find the small tiger still clinging onto his neck for some strange reason. How light as a feather the cub weighed scared him, as if Kovu could look away for one single second and later look back to find Kamina has disappeared in thin air.

Luckily though, before Kovu's paranoia could become a world record, he had crashed straight into an iron wall and fall right on the butt cheeks. Once he shook the stars out of his head, the lion soon found out there was no wall at, but a nervous zebra shifting his legs uncertainly next to a furious hyena who raked her claws against the ground. She stomped her way towards Kovu, her growing rage seemingly able to make the bugs and even the grass around her cower in total terror.

Beyond anyone's eyesight while still clinged onto Kovu's neck, Kamina sneezed.

"Ok Kovu, you've been avoiding us long enough!" Mayla snarled as she shoved her face a good way across the comfort zone.

"Avoiding?" Kovu said. He wore his best fake grin. "What ever do you mean? Didn't I like invite you two a few days ago for a good old game of rhino riding? Colt of course said no because, you know, he almost died the first time he tried it."

Mayla thrusted a sharp claw beneath Kovu's chin. His hard expression never wavered. "That's not what I meant! Kiara told us of how you've been avoiding nearly everyday. And all I wanna know why!"

"Why I sleep next to my Pikachu doll?" he said carelessly.

"Cut that sarcastic crap out! Wherever you've inherited that from must be the most annoying lion ever to exist!"

"If it takes sarcasm to place as the most annoying lion ever, I'm pretty sure that singles out my father and mother," Kovu responded as he rolled his eyes. "Oh and before I say maybe about one or two more witty remarks, I've gotta check on something first."

Ignoring the glare that could possibly end his own life, Kovu looked back to find the adorable orange and black fluff of a cub, and then found him missing.

Kovu's grin dropped.

"Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap!" Kovu chanted madly as he relentlessly circled around on the spot like an excited canine chasing its own tail for no apparent reason. Few minutes later, Kovu stopped, tired and gasping for air. Even his lungs themselves were trying vainly to crawl out of Kovu for a single ounce of precious oxygen.. "Hey guys," he struggled between haggard breaths, "Have you seen a baby tiger around these parts? He's pretty short, has yellow eyes that can kill you with infinite cuteness, and a nasty bite that's sure to-"

But one words went into ear through the other as Mayla's black mushy eyes were completely fixated on the small orange figure sitting comfortably on top of the lion's head nearly dozing off. And when Kamina blinked his confused eyes, a fire sparked within her.

"OMG!" Mayla squealed like a fangirl having her mind exploding in the most amazing anime convention ever. Her paws shot forward and grasped the little bundle of fur. He yelped uncertainly at first when the hyena's death hug nearly knocked the consciousness right out of him, but a swift few cradles later, a sailboat of sweet dreams sailed away.

"So….. since we're all good with my head still on, what the heck was that all about?" Kovu asked Colt as they sat side by side together, watching the hyena run wild like bull with a baby hanging onto her fur for dear life.

"It seems that our hyena friend has a soft spot for cubs," Colt concluded the obvious as he rubbed his chin.

"No, I mean, yes, but why did I feel like Mayla wanted to maul my face back there?"

"Even if I did tell you, you would just avoid the question."

"I can't avoid the question if I don't know what it is," Kovu joked but Colt frowned.

"Stop hiding," the zebra said simply.

Kovu's chuckles were the combination of confused and nervous as he fist bumped his friend's shoulder. "What? Hiding?The heck are you talking about?"

"Your smile, your laughs, and your personality, they're all fake, and something's hiding behind all of it." Colt returned Kovu's fist bump. "C'mon, you gotta tell me what it is. I'm your friend."

Staring at the opposite direction, Kovu mumbled, "Yeah, and it's because you're my friend that I don't want you getting mixed in with my problems."

"I heard that, you know," Colt smirked.

"Well excuuuuuse me," Kovu sassed out. "Sorry for trying to express my deepest darkest feelings about myself."

Their laughs together seemed to ease the tension looming above them, the lion's chuckles soon died. "It involves Kiara," he said simply. Colt;s blush immediately flared, but Kovu ignored it. "I don't think she needs someone like me around her, you know? She's the one who's suppose to lead the entire pride once she finds a mate. And me? I'm just some dead weight dragging her down."

"But none of us, even Kiara, think you're dead weight," the foal comforted.

"Well, tell that to my father and the rest of his pride."

"Ok, I see where you're going with this, but mind explaining why you stole some tiger's cub?"

"I didn't steal him!" Kovu said in mock hurt. "I found little Kamina abandoned alone and abandoned by his fellow felines, crying and practically begging me for help."

"So you just took him?"

"And I just took him!" Kovu cheered and smacked his friend across shoulder. "And from now on, he'll be on my care until the day I die. Just as long as my mom adopts him of course."

And the adoption went better than Kovu expected. As soon as he brought Kamina into the pride, the tiger played his adoring little eyes and was instantly accepted. Every lion loved him while the other cubs grew envious of his irresistible charm of being completely clueless. Though Kamina has loads of attention nearly everyday, he prefers to be with Kovu, much to Simba's disbelief. So the king tries to win over his affection no matter how ridiculous he has to make his face look, so it's really become a never ending contest to see who the tiger likes most. Spoiler warning: Kovu always wins.

Kopa, Simba and Nala's new cub, is Kamina's best playmate. Those two were almost inseparable. They're either play fighting with each other, or causing mischief together while using their combined cuteness to seem innocent.

Kiara, on the other paw, bared her claws and fangs at the mere sight of him.

How come he's the one Kovu spends every second of his time with now? How come he's the one who returned Kovu's smile? How come he's the one who had replaced her?

These question banged relentlessly across her head as she stood at the top of Pride Rock under the starless night sky deciding whether she should tear the throat of the thief who stole her brother.

Kamina sneezed.

"Sis, the hell are you doing?" Kovu called, bolting out of the cave once he found Kamina nowhere near him. He jumped in between Kamina and Kiara, his gaze confused and hurt that his sister would do something so horrible

"What am I doing?" Kiara snarled. "Getting rid of the runt who stole you away from me!"

"Stole?" Kovu took a step forward. "What are you talking about? He never stole me away from you. I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Yes he has!" she cried. "And I'll do anything to get you back!" She swung her claws and Kovu quickly grabbed ahold of it. It struggled, but couldn't free itself from his firm grip. "Let go!"

"No…" he said simply. "Not until you tell me what exactly is going on through your head!"

"Fine! I hate how you have been avoiding everybody, especially me! Then this runt shows up and suddenly you're all over him. Since then, you won't even say a single word to me! Did you lie to me? I…. I thought you cared about me..."

"But…. I thought you were afraid of me," Kovu said as gently as he could. "You heard what mom and dad said about me…. doesn't that scare you?"

Kiara nodded. "Yeah, it kinda does but no matter what I'll still always love you, and I know you do too but I wanna know is why you replaced me with the tiger."

"Because I'm only dragging you down sis. You're suppose to be the future great queen who's gonna lead the pride, but everybody hates to see you wasting your time with me. So I started avoiding you because you're better off without me, and when I found Kamina, I thought I could use him to not feel lonely anymore…." He sighed. Talking with her after so long really made him realize some things. "Turns out, you've been feeling the same way so…" He draped his paw over Kiara's back and brought her in for a warm hug. "I'm sorry... I promise I'll never leave you alone again."

Nothing else was said after that. The siblings were too busy relishing in the others warmth. Then suddenly, something light clambered on top of Kiara's head. Both looked lifted their eyes and found Kamina resting comfortably on the princess' head, almost sleeping.

"You know, this guy can be a little cute sometimes," Kiara said.

"I know," Kovu agreed through yawning. "That's why I'll keep my eye on all of you."

 **Sorry for the really long update. Long story short, homework and school. There's probably a ton of mistakes too because copying and pasting leaves out some stuff for some reason so I'll fix it later. Anyways, please review!**


	11. Lost Tiger Prince

It was a late morning in Pride Rock with every kind of animal fighting the after effects of tempting sleep.

And among those animals was Kovu lying down and watching his two little brothers playfight with his eyes closed just outside the cave.

Despite Kamina's species as a tiger, he's adapted well into living with a pride full of fierce lions. Not a single time did they neglect or abuse him in any way, much to Kovu's relief. As for Kopa, well, Kovu had no idea what to think of him just yet. Sure, for as long as he's known the little prince he's been nothing but kind and friendly to everyone, especially towards Kamina. Those two were practically already true brothers since the day they first met. It's great and all, but the thought of him simply being Kiara's replacement still lingered deep inside his mind like a bad stain. And the fact that he looks almost identical to his damn father didn't help the slightest, but still, he couldn't hate, and at the same time, love him as brothers.

Speaking of Kopa, he was beyond Kovu's comfort zone and basically screaming in his ears, "Hey Koivu, let's play!"

Kovu's eyes clenched. "For the last time, Kopa, my name is not _Koivu_ ," he pointed out angrily.

"Oh, don't be such a sourpuss, _Koivu_ ," the carefree prince replied. "Annoyance is the best medicine to get your lazy butt up and play with us!"

"And what makes you think I wanna get up and waste my sweet sleep time playing with you?"

"Because Kamina wants to play too!" was his trump card.

Sudden shifts in weight bounced constantly on top of Kovu's head like it was sort of bounce house. Who the hell dared? Turns out, the perpetrator happened to be none other than Kamina collaborating with Kopa to get their lazy big brother off the spot. Kovu groaned, rolled to his back, and due to the laws of physics, Kamina fell flat on his butt. Loud snores soon followed.

The two young brothers could do nothing but stare at each other. "So, what do we do now?" Kopa asked his striped brother.

Kamina shrugged.

"Well, I'm not just gonna stand here and do nothing!" Kopa declared loudly. He glared at the bigger (probably sleeping) lion and remembered just how scary Koivu can be when he's angry, but blazing determination burned away the fear in his orange eyes. "As big brother once said…" his head guided to Kovu's ear. "YOLO!". The devastating roar was enough to rival the most powerful strom's thunderous explosions and cause the entire Earth to tremble under its power, or at least, that's what Kamina thought it sounded like.

Really, all it did was make Kovu open one eye, stare, shut it back down, and then went back to snoring peacefully. Kopa grumbled in his defeat while Kamina patted his back assuringly.

Remember, it's not that Kovu hated the little prince; it's just that he wanted nothing to do with him. To him, there was simply no point interacting with the likes of him, but maybe, just maybe, something can help change that.

Lions, some big, and some trying to poke their heads out of the army of legs. watched as their king came walking up the path; however, that's not what drew their attention. Walking alongside their king so calmly giving every bystander a smug look with her golden eyes was… a tiger!? Or more accurately, a tigress with the way she strut gracefully with her slim build and tail swishing about.

Kamina was left frozen with awe as the two approached. Kopa quickly shook Kovu using all his might, but to no avail. It wasn't until he finally yelled, "Big Brother Koivu, wake up already! There's a striped lion like Kamina walking near Dad!"

"Striped lion?" Kovu said, stirring from his rest. Blurriness clouded his vision until Kovu blinked the deep fog away. And now, the sight before him morphed his body into attack mode. That damn tigress was lifting Kamina in the air and waving him around like he was some sort of worthless trash picked from the street! "Hey, do you mind keeping your dirty paws off my brother?"

The tigress hardly paid Kovu any attention at all. And the moment Kovu decided he had enough, Simba stepped in, stopping him with stern eyes. "Kovu, I need to ask you something," he spoke, and the young lion noticed something different about his voice. Usually when his father speaks to him it's always in either in a serious or pissed off kind of tone, and uncertainty certainly wasn't one of them. "Where exactly did you find Kamina?"

"I found him abandoned near a tree," he sneered, glaring at the tigress. "And if weren't for me, the little guy would've starved to death. No thanks necessary if you're wondering."

"Oh, but I must thank you," the tigress finally spoke and unclenched her paw around Kamina neck, dropping him hard against the ground. Kopa instantly ran to his aid, but was quickly swept aside by the tigress. "My name is Rosa, and I promise not to lie like some scraggy hyena in the outlands. The boy you saved is actually the son of my brother's small group of proud tigers like myself. Sadly, my brother has moved on along with his mate and has left his oldest son to take his place. Yet, as fate would have it, my oldest nephew has fallen to a strange illness, and the wise bamboo said it wouldn't be long before he joins his father." Sounds like a tragedy, but the way she spoke made it sound like it's everybody's birthday. "So, in the name of my deceased brother, I have taken it upon myself to find his lost son."

"Which makes me wonder why he was _lost_ in the first place," Kovu said.

She laughed. "As I said, I won't lie. And it's simple really. His father abandoned him."

While other lions gasped in shock, Kovu's anger raked the ground beneath him.

"Angry? Surprised? Not really surprisingly," Rosa mocked. "Unlike you lions who believe in strength in numbers, we tigers pride ourselves over our own individual strength to hunt, fight, and protect our small group. We don't need an extra useless mouth to feed. But given the circumstances, it's time for him to be brought home. Any pointless objections?"

All eyes locked on Kovu.

There's no way that Kovu would let Kamina go! Kopa thought proudly. Even Simba hoped Kovu would fight for him. Though he may be king, it was his job that fairness was distributed everywhere to the land. It's not his right to keep the cub that rightfully belongs to his own species, but Kovu can do something; he was sure of it! He is the son of the evil mastermind Scar afterall. Plus, their little war on winning the little tiger's spot for favorite lion wasn't quite over.

"Fine, you can keep it," Kovu said and walked off.

* * *

It didn't take long for the tigress to bring Kamina back to his true home. And by home, I mean just a small little cave created by a couple of stacked rocks. Very few tigers acted as guards, but underestimating them can prove to be a fatal mistake. They all glanced at Rosa who in return nodded at them while carrying their soon-to-be leader in her maw.

Once inside, Rosa roughly dropped Kamina.

What to do with him is the question. Should he go through another _accident_ much like his parents did. Or should she put him near his older brother and hope his condition is contagious?

A painful moan deep inside the cave echoed. The faint light hardly reached, but a tiger was sprawled against the ground, his face a sickly green. Hardly eaten meat was rotting alongside him.

It was pure dumb luck that an incurable sickness(according to Rafiki) struck Rodin. Sure saved Rosa some time into finding her damn brother's last child. Only a few more days left until the youngest becomes an only child. Now, all she had to do was get rid of the last piece of competition.

But was it a good idea?

If they found out that yet another tiger sharing connection to their late leader would seem a bit suspicious to even a rock. Maybe, at this brat's learning age, she could manipulate him into becoming her ideal leader, or at least, a manipulative puppet.

Decisions decisions...

* * *

Ever since that day, no one would stop bothering him! Everybody would ask the same goddamn question towards why he let that tigress take away Kamina. Especially the hyena Mayla, who asked when she first noticed him missing, "Hey, where's the little guy? I wanna hug him some more!"

Why can't they all just leave him alone?

And why did it have to be tonight when Rafiki decided to visit him?

So there Kovu was, easily sleeping through the cold outside the cave until some jerk bumped his head with a stick! He rose from the ground, rubbing his pained head, and half-whispered half-yelled, "Ok, I swear to whatever god you filthy casuals believe in, I'm gonna-" The grinning form of Rafiki sitting comfortably on a rock stopped him mid-sentence. "Oh… it just HAD to be you," he droned and attempted another shot at darkness.

Rafiki whacked his head again. "Hey, don't you f\go sleeping on old Rafiki! Don't you know how far it is from here back to my home?"

"Don't know, don't care," Kovu said, pain destroying any remaining dreams of blissful sleep. "Why are you here anyways? I bet you it's all gonna be about tigers."

"Fun fact about the tigers! They say the striped cats were molded from lions by the gods themselves long ago, their bright orange given from the setting sun, and their dark stripes embedded from the night, but these old eyes of mine have seen what really happened!"

Rolling his eyes, Kovu interrupted, "Let me guess. It was aliens?"

"Yes, exactly!" the crazy monkey yelled.

"Dude, I was kidding."

Rafiki, faster than lightning, grabbed Kovu's head and bumped their craniums together, and used his free hand to wave over the stars. "I saw them… hairless aliens standing completely straight on two legs wearing outfits even I consider strange. It was they who released the tigers from their metal box that can run faster than any cheetah on four black spinny things. And-"

Kovu finally managed to push him and the whole subject away. "You didn't come here to tell me their origin story," he said firmly.

The baboon gave a bright smile. "Of course I didn't! I came here to hear the reason why you've abandoned your little brother."

"He's not my little brother… not anymore." Kovu corrected. "And don't you go and try to convince me to change my mind like everyone else. And besides, it's too late to get him back."

"Do not worry my young prince!" he laughed. "I didn't come to change your mind. I came here to know why you've given the tiger away."

"If I tell you, will you let me sleep in peace?"

Rafiki gave him a smile where you couldn't really tell whether a person's agreeing to your demands, or just trying to piss you off.

"Well, picture yourself in Kamina's position," Kovu said, and began to walk around in circles waving his paws with each word. "Imagine, being the KING of all tigers around you, living the life where you can command anybody to do your bidding. And there's not a single animal to stop you." Rafiki didn't seem to understand, so, with a half-hearted sigh, he gazed towards the stars, hoping their glimmer could relieve him of this guilt. "I just think he'd have a better life with his own kind… you know? Especially since he's supposed to be the next heir to take the throne as soon as he grows up. Way better than being a nobody in a pack of lions if you ask me. Better than being around someone like me."

"Ah, I think I understand." Rafki then came uncomfortably close and looked like he was peering deep inside Kovu's soul through his eyes. "You seem to consider what's best for your friends and family while not caring about yourself. Am I right?"

"Yeah, so what?' the lion spat.

"Have you ever considered what THEY want?" Rafiki took his stunned silence as a no. "Well, picture yourself in young Kamina's position. Imagine, being saved from the pit of abandonment from a fellow cat, then introduced to a whole new family where you feel loved for the first time by everyone around you. And having the same lion who saved you as your protective older brother who will care for you always."

Kovu forced his happy grin down,

"BUT THEN, have the life you love be taken away just like that. You would think the one who saved you would come to your rescue yet again, but feel utterly betrayed as you cry for him to come back."

Using one paw to hide the guilt eating his eyes, and the other clamping the bamboo's mouth shut, Kovu quickly said, "All right all right, I get it! Letting Kamina be taken was probably maybe not so much a mistake of mine, but there's still no point for me to go get him. Those tigers will definitely kick my arse if I set even one paw near them. Plus, it's not my right to take him away from his kind."

Rafiki gripped his staff and scratched his chin, nodding. "I understand, but you should head for the tiger's home anyways."

"Why? Are they having a secret party or something?"

"No, because young Kopa is heading there now."

* * *

For the first in forever, Kopa felt nothing except hatred for his brother. All this time he watched as Kovu seemed immune to the negative effects everyone had around him, and he thought that was pretty cool. So the young prince did everything he can to impress, or at least, get his attention. From standing on one paw to jumping off a rock and perform a perfect land after multiple flips in the air. However, no matter how hard he tried, Koivu would always give him that bored distant look.

Now, he hoped Kovu would shove that stupid look of his up his own-

Kopa instantly ducked behind a rock when he finally caught sight of the tiger's home. That crazy baboon's directions turn out to be right! Now… to rescue Kamina!

Remembering his sister's tips on silent hunting, Kopa tiptoed his way through the sleeping tigers. Thankfully, there was only like three of them very far apart from each other for some reason. So it was relatively easy to reach for the sad excuse of a cave,

With support from the moonlight, Kopa ran inside and found Kamina having trouble sleeping on the cold ground alone. Unlike in Pride Rock, no one was there to comfort him.

"Kamina!" he shouted and ran to his brother's side. The yell from earlier had already awoken him, _and maybe a few other tigers as well._

Kamina said nothing to his brother, but that's just one of the things he loved about him. He didn't need words to express his feelings and thoughts. Right now, all he needed to do was hug his lion brother as tight as he could.

Kopa broke the hug and quickly tugged on his paws. "C'mon Kamina, let's go back home." The pair rushed out of the cave, but a pair of legs stopped their tracks.

Rosa was smiling down on them; however, her smile wasn't one you'd probably have when you win the lottery. Instead, it reeked of malicious thoughts. "Why hello there…." she sneered.

* * *

"What do you mean he's heading towards the tiger's home!" Kovu roared.

"I mean he's heading towards the tiger home," Rafiki responded, confused.

"And you didn't even try to stop him!"

"A determined lion is an unstoppable lion."

"And yet you still gave him directions."

"The young prince asked nicely. What other choice did I have?"

* * *

"So mind if I ask why you're coming with me, Granny, Gran Gran?" Kovu asked Sarabi and Sarafina as they followed Rafiki's directions to the tigers. For insight, Kovu has been calling Sarabi Granny and Sarafina Gran Gran since a long time ago. The two didn't actually didn't mind their nicknames, and were equally surprised when he still called them that even after maturing into a teen.

"Well, it would rude to wake up your father and mother and the rest of the pride," Sarabi said, running up a bit to catch with Kovu. "So we two lionesses who happened to be awake decided to help you on your heroic quest to save our family."

"We were more like eavesdropping," Sarafina said with a smile.

Sarabi chuckled. "Whatever the case, we're to help, and give advice about the tigers. Like that Rosa said, they take a lot of pride in their own strength. So much in fact, when one fights, that one fights alone while the others usually do nothing but watch. You can count on us for support if you happen to fight one."

"I would prefer if we don't fight," Sarafina added. "We have enough troubles with the hyenas."

Their conversation came to an abrupt stop. With their destination in sight the three reverted to a crouching position with the tall grass as their cloak, silently heading towards a rock barely big enough to hide behind. Kovu turned to his grandmas. "Ok, here's the plan. We're only here for Kopa and THAT'S it. Once we find him, it's gonna be a run and go. And if we do happen to run into a fight remember that we-"

The sentence never finished. A brutally battered Kopa slid against the dirt near them. A wave of dread washed over Kovu as he forgot the definition of hiding and ran to his fallen brother's aid. Upon closer inspection, light traces of blood stained his golden fur and some red stuck to his worried paws. Kovu gently turned Kopa's head, and found one nasty bruised eye that wasn't gonna be opening anytime soon. The only good one opened, a single weak orange eye staring hazily at him.

With their hiding spot now completely revealed, there really was no reason for Kovu to have an eye-to-eye with Rosa's smug gaze.

"Hey Koivu..." the beaten cub grinned weakly in Kovu's paws.

Kovu fought the urge to drop him. "Idiot," he said darkly. "You could've gotten killed."

"Yeah, so?"

"SO I'm having Granny and Gran Gran take you back where you belong." Kovu fastened the cub over Sarafina's neck. 'Home."

"But Kovu…are you saying you're staying here?" Sarafina asked and Kovu simply nodded.

"Gran Gran, you need to take Kopa home. And Granny, you need to protect them on the way back. Carrying an injured cub is basically you begging to be attacked, especially at night."

This made absolutely no sense. "But Kovu, we've got Kopa now," Sarabi reminded. "There's really no need for you to stay here. C'mon, let's head back."

"Sorry Granny, but I'm staying to get Kamina back." A devious grin spread across his lips."I've got a plan."

Both a lionesses took a fearful step back, because for a split second, they saw the exact image of Scar smiling down on them. Strangely though, they felt somewhat at ease, as if everything will work out in the end.

Kopa was never scared in the first place. He reached out a weak paw trying vainly to make sure the hope was real. "Koivu, please bring Kamina back…"

Kovu laughed quietly to himself and his grin turned into an assuring smile. He lightly ruffled his brother's head. "Don't worry, little bro. Next time you see him, it'll be back home."

"Not really surprising to see you here," Rosa taunted, circling around the lonely lion who had his face completely emotionless. His emerald eyes followed every step of hers. From a few feet away. Kamina struggled against vainly against another fellow tiger's firm hold on him. "After seeing that lion brat try and fail to kidnap our future leader, I was sure another lion brat would come. Though, I do find it pretty strange that you choose to come here alone. What makes you thinks you can take even one of us on by yourself?"

"I didn't come here to fight," Kovu said. He pointed a claw at Kamina. "I've come here for him,"

Rosa let out a chuckle. "Ah yes, I've heard my nephew bonded a little with you filthy lions, but what makes you think you're gonna take him The power of love and friendship I suppose?"

"Easy," Kovu said without a trace of worry. "I'm not gonna take him." All the tigers immediately crouched ready for battle. If he isn't the one, then it must be an ambush from lions stalking silently around them! They were so wrong. "Kamina will decide what he wants." Kovu ignored another one of her creepy laughs. "Everyone has a right to decide what they want no matter who or what they are. Kamina is no exception. He'll decide whether he wants to stay with his kind and become the leader in the future, or come home and be with his REAL family."

A simple way to end this was order any one of the guards to mutilate this foolish lion. However….

"Very well," Rosa finally said. "I will allow my nephew choose what life he desires, but I only wish to see where this goes." A good laugh is all she needs. The tigress nodded to the tiger holding Kamina captive, and the young striped cat was released between Rosa and Kovu.

Sucking his breath, Kovu watched patiently as Kamina took one glance at his aunt, then shift his gaze at him. The way his eyes flared showed he's probably still mad that he abandoned him, but it wasn't long before ran to his older brother and was embraced by his warm hug. Finally, they can go home.

Rosa rolled her eyes. "All right bring him back. This is too much lovey dove dove for me."

Kovu's expression hardened. "But you said-"

"I SAID I only wanted to see where this would go, not that I would go with it." If Rosa had a kind heart, she would've let the two go, but no one can have a threat to their future. Even if he does go a live off with some filthy lions, there's always the chance he could come back and claim what's rightfully his. She made her decision. She'll have to get rid of him as soon as she can.

Kovu placed Kamina on top of his head.. "Kamina, stay on top of me…"

"Not gonna give him back?" the tigress mused. "Very well… Drake, please retrieve my nephew for me."

The same burly tiger who had Kamina captive stepped up, and by simply looking at the infinite scars that marred his body. Each step he took forward, Kovu took a step back. This should end well.

Then, just before an already lost battle began, Rafiki bursted out of the tiger's cave waving his arms out like a mad monkey screaming, "Wait wait! Please, no fighting! I have a surprise that will make everyone happy!" The baboon beckoned his staff at the cave. "Young Rodin, you can come out now."

The heck did Rafiki want now? Everyone's eyes followed his staff where a striped figure stepped out of the darkness. This specific tiger was a young fit adult, but just not a healthy one. His baggy eyes and the green hue splashed all over his face practically reeked of sickness. Luckily, Rafiki said he'd be back to full strength in a matter of days. Unluckily, he'd have to drink that awful grape-flavor medicine nearly every day until that moment of peace comes.

"Ro... Rodin?" Rosa shock escaped through her breath.

Knowing how this will playout, Rafiki left unnoticed.

Rodin coughed painfully into his paw. "Yes Aunt, it's me." His voice sounded impossibly raspy like it hasn't been used in a long time, actually kind of perfect for a horror movie if you ask me. "Drake, stand down," he then spoke more clearly and authoritative. One slow step at a time, he made his way for Kovu. "I will handle this."

Knowing where his loyalty most lies, Drake did as he was ordered.

Now face to face with the fearsome, albeit ill, leader of the tigers, Kovu could sense no desire to harm from his larger form, unlike most animals he met. His face was soft and kind, or that can just be the illness talking. Whatever the case, no one's fighting today.

"Hello Kovu," Rodin greeted. "Rafiki has told me about you and what you've done for my little brother. Can't say I'm grateful because-"

"Because you guys never cared about him in the first place because of blah blah strength and blah blah pride. Yes, I know exactly why," Kovu said with absolutely no consideration to what or who he's talking to."

"Well… yes… you are right, but during the times of my weakness, I began to wonder if it really was right for my parents to abandon my brother. And after I heard your little bout about outside…." Rodin smiled at his brother sitting comfortably on the lion's head. "How about it little brother? Would you like to stay with me and your kind? I promise to be the best big brother you'll ever have. And don't worry about our scary aunt. She'll be dealt with soon…"

A total noob in talking, Kamina responded in a scuffled voice, "But… Brother Koivu already best big brother…" Kovu released an embarrassed laugh. Damn Kopa was enough to handle, but now Kamina?

Rodin's smile never faltered, though, his sadness can still be seen. "Very well then. You two may go now, but please little brother, do come visit. It would be nice to see another family member here once in awhile, because after tonight..."

With a classic American salute(which left everybody in wonder) Kovu left with a mission accomplished.

With that out of the way, Rodin walked up to his aunt, a vengeful glare engulfing his face. "So Aunt, did you know during my various days in the cave I heard little snippets of how much you wanted my position?"

Rosa gulped down her lies. "Ah yes... so you… heard?"

"My sickness may have gotten rid of my strength, but it DID NOT get rid of my hearing."

She laughed nervously.

"So since you want it so badly…" Rodin took a few steps back and crouched into a pouncing position, claws unsheatehd and ready for battle. "How about we fight to the death for it? Winner takes all. And if you feel like you're not up to taking down an ill tiger like myself, you can just walk away and never come back. How does that sound?"

Her confidence rose. This fool seriously wants to fight to the death for it? In his condition? Maybe becoming leader won't be so hard after all.

Big mistake.

* * *

Granny and Gran Gran were waiting patiently back home, and immediately rushed forward for the uninjured brothers. And when Rafiki had just finished patching up Kopa's injuries, the cub ran to Kamina at full speed. While the younger lion kept overchecking the tiger for any injuries, completely ignoring his own prominent painful ones, something sparked inside Kovu. He couldn't quite grasp the feeling, but he knows the reason came from Kopa himself.

The way he cared deeply for the tiger made Kovu feel like he was staring at a mirror.

He quickly shook this feeling off and chuckled lightly to himself. Gazing at the stars, there's one question shooting crossing his mind. "Now, what do I want?"

 **Long update. For those concerned, school has been pretty semi hard for me. Anyways, how was this chapter? This time, tried to focus a little more on the tigers.**


	12. Colt

Colt's father stood before his son with a height leagues beyond the young zebra. Around them, other fellow zebras grazed among the grass that seemed to shine under the sun's golden rays. "Son," Colt's father spoke with a deadly firm voice that really didn't help with the young foal's quiverness at all. "You are given two choices that will decide whether your herd will survive in this harsh land or not."

That totally didn't pressure Colt at all as he nodded his quivering head.

"Imagine a severe drought has left most of the Pride Land's lush food to wither and die. However, there is hope. There are two different spots for your herd to feed on, but because they haven't eaten for a while, they will only have enough energy to travel to ONLY one of them. Are you following?"

"Y-Yes…" he whimpered.

Red hot anger flashed in his father's eyes. Without warning, he stomped the ground with all his might, shaking the very earth beneath them. Colt, always ready to be set off by pretty much anything, jumped three feet off the dirt in total fright. "I SAID!" his father bellowed loud enough to be heard everywhere across the entire plain. "ARE YOU FOLLOWING!" Despite their leader's roar that rivaled even a lion's, not one zebra lifted their heads off the grass. Not even a flicker of their ears.

Well, it was a regular occurrence after all.

"Y-Yes sir!" Colt half whimpered.

His father huffed at his patheticness. "Stand up straight and speak to me with more confidence!"

A spark of determination, or maybe fear, drove Colt to unleash a more powerful "Yes sir!", but it wasn't as powerful as his father's own voice. Though, it did manage to crack a proud smile in his old man's face, but back to business. "The first choice you are given is a part of land perfect for us to feed on, BUT it's filled with a small herd of rhinoceros already grazing the food there before us. Now, the second option you have is another land with food source; however, it's far from being perfect compared to the last option. Not to mention it's crowded with an enormous group of buffaloes that will definitely make food scarce. Now, what path will you take your herd?"

To Colt, this was as hard as choosing between the red pill or the blue pill. "I guess I would take the one with the rhinoceros." A simple sentence, but Colt actually stuttered half-way through with uncertainty.

"And why?" his father leered dangerously.

"Because I feel like there should be enough food for everyone there, you know? So the rhinoceros will share their food with us, right?" At first, Colt took his father's act of closing his eyes as a calming expression, like he answered right, but in reality, it was nothing but a failed attempt to hold in his anger before it came exploding out into the world.

"NO!" he boomed. "Rhinoceros won't simply _share_ their precious food with us, especially in such a dire time! They're also highly territorial here and just approaching one is simply asking for trouble! And that _perfect_ piece of land can be easily used by predators as a feeding ground! And most predators wouldn't dare to hunt a full grown rhino, so they will most definitely hunt us instead. " Another question formed in the young foal's mind, but his father was already busy answering it. "Option 2 is the better choice. Not only will predators expect any prey to inhabit such a low source of food, but the large group of buffaloes will greatly outweigh our own, providing the perfect cover in case of any predators lurking about."

"But I felt-"

"Don't feel!" Immediately, Colt shut his mouth as his father turned his back on him, sighing in complete disappointment. "When you are the leader of an entire herd… the leader of many lives… don't consider your feelings; only consider others because they hold more value than yourself. However…." He turned and faced his son with a more fatherly look than before. "Also consider the probabilities. What will happen… or what might not happen? Thanks to my father's teachings that I am now trying to pass onto you, our herd has had much less casualties compared to other foolish herds." Then, apparently finished, he turned his back on his son once more, gazing at the peaceful land with cold eyes. "We are done today. Your presence is no longer needed."

Colt bowed his head and slowly made his way away from his father… and only ended up nearly tripping on nothing later. "I'm pathetic…" he whispered quietly to himself, eyeing the small patch of grass with dull eyes.

Everyday he tries to force himself to do this. To try and prove his father he can lead this herd just as well as he can, only to end up somehow disappointing him later on.

Colt and his father were kind of opposite to each other. While the father was a wise, strong zebra who spoke with a firm unwavering voice, the son was nothing more than a shy little guy who couldn't finish one sentence without stuttering at least a single word.

His father could quite possibly be the best leader in zebra history. He would make trips towards food where no predator would ever think where. Whether it's as far as the borders of the Pride Lands, or as close to Pride Rock where the lionesses are hunting somewhere farther off for them.

"Atlas, that boy will get my children killed someday!" a fellow zebra complained to his father. Maybe they knew Colt was there? Or maybe they didn't care at all? "Have you ever considered getting another mate?" the other zebra continued. "You know, so this time you can get yourself another son who ISN'T like your failed one?"

Another flash of anger, but his father successfully quell it this time. "My son is not a failure," he said without a hint of lie in his firm voice. "He's simply a youngling that needs to be nurtured much like any young of this world. And I believe in my son just as much as his mother once did. I believe he will be a greater leader of this herd than I am. He just needs time."

Hope soared across Colt's body, but didn't really make him feel better at all. Instead, it felt like fear's hand was grasping his throat again and shoving his head down in shame, leading him away from the herd to who knows where.

Then, a few seconds later, ends up finding Kovu sleeping peacefully on the solid ground with a snot bubble changing size depending on his calm breathing. It looked like he's been sleeping there all morning. Well, according to all the time Colt's known Kovu, apparently, sleeping is his favorite thing to do during the day.

The zebra just stayed there for a good few minutes staring curiously at the lion, wondering what the heck should he do.

Should he wake the sleeping lion?

Sure, waking just about anybody is labeled rude, but right now, Colt needed guidance. Not from his father, but from a friend.

So, gathering his courage through a deep breath, he gently nudged the dozing cat with a shaky hoof.

The snot bubble popped.

"Who what when where why how!?" Kovu immediately screamed, waving his head frantically everywhere until his eyes eventually set on the stunned zebra. How long has he been standing there? "Oh uh…" Kovu began, a lost for words. He flicked his head. "Sup Colt," he said coolly, trying to make up for that little act from before.

"Hey Kovu…." Colt greeted, his head facing the other direction.

Kovu grinned. "Well, you seem down, not like it would weird for you if you weren't anyways, but what's wrong?"

Colt sighed, a bit jealous over Kovu. Almost every time he sees him he's always managed to keep up that brilliant smile of his. "Just… a lot of pressure." was all he could say.

"Hmmmm, pressure you say?" the lion pondered, claw under chin. "I'm probably gonna need a lot more info than that if ya want me ta help."

"It's my father..."

"Father business, eh? I guess I can help you in that sorta thing. So, what's going on between you and your old man?"

"It's his faith in me," he mumbled so weakly that only those with sharp ears can catch. "He has faith that I can become a great leader for my herd. And I feel like I won't be able to live up to that faith…. like I'd only end up disappointing him in the end."

Kovu closed his eyes, processing everything through his head. Then, opened up a second later, an answer already shining in mind. "Sound like to me, you've got your feelings about your father's _faith_ wrong."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, you shouldn't let your dad's faith in you scare you," Kovu answered, walking around until he finally found the perfect rock to perch on, taking in the vast beauty of the land. A gentle breeze then swept both the tall grass and his jet black mane. "Instead, let it inspire you. Inspire you to become the great leader he has faith that you can be. And in case you're wondering, I have faith in you too. Faith that you're gonna be something great in your future!"

Realization warmed Colt's frozen body with each second passed. "Th-thanks… Kovu…" he stuttered not out of fear, but pure joy. Even if most zebras declare Colt a failure, he can always count his father to think otherwise. Even a lion like a Kovu.

"Besides… at least you have someone who has faith in you," Kovu accidently slipped out.

"What?" Colt eyed questioningly. The zebra's mind was a bit preoccupied at the moment so he couldn't translate exactly what he heard.

"Oh, nothing," Kovu said, hopping off the rock to give a assuring pat on the shoulder. "I'm just happy that your old man has faith in you is all," he explained cheerfully. There was something off about his eyes when he said that, but the radiance in his bright smile was just too much for Colt to notice.

* * *

Colt had already left Kovu minutes ago, leaving the lion alone with his thoughts. Once again, he was perched on the rock, drinking in the land with dull eyes. "Heh, if only you knew, Colt…" Kovu whispered to the world.

 _The sun had barely risen which put the land in a temporary dull brightness that shined on Kovu's half sleeping form just outside the cave._

" _Simba, you're still scared of Kovu?"_

 _Kovu's ears immediately perked. That voice was most definitely his mother. Though he chose to keep his eyes closed, he could clearly tell that his mother was arguing with Simba yet again._

" _No!" he heard his father scoff back. "As if a runt like him could scare me! I'm only worried what'll happen when he grows up."_

" _Simba," his mother piped in. "What'll happen to Kovu is that he'll just be a regular lion in our pride and nothing more than that. As long as nothing happens to Kiara-"_

" _Exactly!" Simba interjected. "Kovu is exactly how Scar was! Remember back then how Scar hated his life as much as he hated my father? He wanted the life of power so he HAD to take the throne for himself or else he'd have nothing ahead of him. Don't you guys see? Just like Scar, if Kovu doesn't have the throne, what kind of life does he have instead of some worthless outsider in our pride?"_

 _A familiar shot of pain pierced Kovu. In the beginning, he couldn't stand the heavy weight in his chest that seemed to pile up with each stab, but with each stab he experienced as time passed, it gradually became a sort of ticklish feeling that Kovu strangely started to enjoy. One time, it even drew out a slight giggle out of him to which he tries to forget to this day._

 _He wasn't turning crazy, right?_

"As long as I can help my friends and family," Kovu whispered, basking in the calm wind with a peaceful smile, but the sad tears said something otherwise. "I don't need my future…"


End file.
